<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ONE CHICAGO IMAGINES &amp; HEADCANONS by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673053">ONE CHICAGO IMAGINES &amp; HEADCANONS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Preferences, Reader-Insert, Smut, imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Ruzek &amp; Reader, Adam Ruzek/Reader, Antonio Dawson &amp; Reader, Antonio Dawson/Reader, Connor Rhodes/Reader, Erin Lindsay/Original Female Character(s), Erin Lindsay/Reader, Ethan Choi/Reader, Ethan Choi/You, Gabby Dawson/Reader, Gabriela Dawson/Reader, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Reader, Hailey Upton/Reader, Hank Voight/Reader, Jay Halstead &amp; Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader, Kelly Severide &amp; Reader, Kelly Severide/Reader, Kevin Atwater/Reader, Kim Burgess/Original Female Character(s), Kim Burgess/Reader, Matt Casey/Reader, Sylvie Brett/Reader, Will Halstead &amp; You, Will Halstead/Reader, Will Halstead/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. REQUESTING GUIDELINES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="captext"><p><b>I) </b>Please make sure you read all these rules before requesting.<br/>
<b>II)</b> REQUESTS ARE ALWAYS OPEN!<br/>
<b>III) </b>Only submit if you are requesting a gif Drabble/imagine (also if you want a special gif or gif)<br/>
<b>IV)</b> DO NOT BE VAGUE! By that, I mean characters name x reader (imagine/smut)<br/>
<b>V)</b> I ONLY WRITE READER INSERT. I DO NOT WRITE OC’S OR PERSONALS AT ALL.<br/>
<b>VI) </b>However, if its I ship you with, then yeah personals are allowed.<br/>
<b>VII)</b> PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME REQUESTS YOU SENT TO ANOTHER WRITER!<br/>
<b>VIII)</b> Posting days may vary. But its normally Monday, Wednesday, Thursday &amp; Sunday.<br/>
<b>IX)</b> IF YOU ARE GOING TO REQUEST SMUT PLEASE BE OVER 18+.<br/>
<b>X) </b>MUST BE OVER 18+ TO READ SMUT.<br/>
<b>XI)</b> I DON’T DESCRIBE WHAT THE CHARACTER LOOKS LIKE. (LONGER HAIR/SHORT HAIR, WHAT THEIR EYE COLOUR IS, THEIR BODY SHAPE, WHAT SKIN TONE THEY HAVE, ETC…) THIS IS SO ANY READER CAN READ IT.<br/>
<b>XII)</b> Please be patient<br/>
<b>XIII)</b> PLEASE DON’T BE RUDE. manners don’t cost a thing.<br/>
<b>XIV)</b> Feedback is appreciated. Likes don’t tell me much.<br/>
<b>XV)</b> Note when I write age gaps/differences in fics/hcs the reader is in there 20’s +<br/>
<b>XVI)</b> The genre I write; headcanons, imagines, fics, song fics, blurbs, mood boards/ aesthetics, smut, angst, preferences, dribbles, gif dribbles/imagines, AU’S.<br/>
<b>XVII)</b> HOW TO REQUEST; Please state the character/celeb x reader the type of genre you want &amp; A plotline.</p>
<p>
    <b>CHICAGO FIRE; </b>
    <em>Kelly Severide, Matt Casey, Sylvie Brett, Gabby Dawson.</em>
  </p><p><b>CHICAGO MED;</b> <em>Connor Rhodes, Will Halstead, Ethan Choi.</em></p><p>
    <b>CHICAGO P.D.;</b>
    <em> Jay Halstead, Greg Gerwitz, Adam Ruzek, Antonio Dawson, Kevin Atwater, Kim Burgess, Erin Lindsay, Hank Voight, Hailey Upton.</em>
  </p></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. VALENTINES PROMPTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IT'S THE MONTH OF LOVE.<br/>DOING VDAY RELATED ALL MONTH!</p><p>Comment w/ the prompt you want as well as the character!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://halsteadbarnes.tumblr.com/post/182231013762/valentines-prompts">PROMPT {1}</a>
</p><h2>
  <b>❝AU MEMES/ TROPES.❞</b>
</h2><ul>
<li>Coffee shop</li>
<li>Movie Night</li>
<li>Rivals to Lovers</li>
<li>Enemies to Lovers</li>
<li>Arranged marriage</li>
<li>Secret admire</li>
<li>Wedding</li>
<li>Love letter</li>
<li>Love triangle</li>
<li>Retreat weekend</li>
<li>Cozy cabin in the woods</li>
<li>Breakfast in bed and watch romantic movies</li>
<li>Scavenger hunt</li>
<li>A quiet night at home</li>
<li>Kiss at midnight</li>
<li>Recreate your first date</li>
<li>Volunteer together</li>
<li>Adopt a pet</li>
<li>Soulmates</li>
<li>Roommates</li>
<li>Fake relationship</li>
<li>Secret relationship</li>
<li>Domestic AU</li>
<li>Proposal</li>
<li>He/she loves the reader, but the reader doesn’t know him/her.. {Example he is from another universe</li>
<li>He/she broke the reader’s heart in the past and wants the reader back</li>
<li>Reader believes no one can ever love her</li>
<li>Friends with benefits</li>
<li>Forbidden love</li>
<li>There from different classes</li>
<li>Affair</li>
<li>Bodyguard</li>
<li>Teacher/ Student {course this is a collage student who is legal)</li>
<li>Teacher/ Parent</li>
<li>Forced proximity {also known as stranded, shipwrecked, castaway, snowbound,etc..}</li>
<li>Reunion/Reunited lovers</li>
<li>Childhood friends</li>
<li>Amnesia</li>
<li>Accidental pregnancy</li>
<li>Best friend’s sibling</li>
<li>Millionaire</li>
<li>Blackmail</li>
<li>Firefighter</li>
<li>Office romance</li>
<li>On the rocks</li>
<li>Runaway bride/or/groom</li>
<li>Scars</li>
<li>Secret baby</li>
<li>Siblings ex {spouse, lover, girlfriend/boyfriend, etc…}</li>
<li>Revenge</li>
<li>Sudden baby {one of the lovers discovers a baby or inherits a child}</li>
<li>First love</li>
<li>Scandal-Induced Marriage.</li>
<li>A Bet.</li>
<li>Mistaken identity</li>
<li>Dark past</li>
<li>Love/hate relationship</li>
<li>On the run</li>
<li>Kidnapped</li>
<li>Betrayal</li>
<li>Secret identity</li>
<li>Best friends wedding</li>
<li>Fake engagement</li>
<li>Fling</li>
<li>Reader/or lover is a supernatural creature. {Example, vampire, werewolf, demon, angel, mermaid, merman, doppelganger etc..}</li>
<li>Reader is half human/ half {demon, angel, etc..}</li>
<li>Jilted bride</li>
<li>Stood up</li>
<li>Speed dating</li>
<li>Maid</li>
<li>Break up to make up</li>
<li>Protector</li>
<li>Time travel</li>
<li>Tortured hero</li>
<li>Jealousy</li>
<li>Agents dating</li>
<li>Hunters dating</li>
<li>Crush</li>
<li>Sleeping with the ex</li>
<li>Sleeping with the boss</li>
<li>Age gap/difference</li>
<li>Mistress /whatever the male version is of mistress</li>
<li>Fake marriage</li>
<li>Gangster  {lover is a gangster}</li>
<li>Unholy matrimony {a villainous married couple}</li>
<li>Accidental kiss</li>
<li>Almost kiss</li>
<li>Bunch of people are attracted to reader much to her annoyance</li>
<li>Villainesses wants a Hero { evil villain is attracted to the good guys}</li>
<li>Weakness turns on lover</li>
<li>Bodyguard betrayal</li>
<li>Double agent</li>
<li>Love-interest betrayal/traitor</li>
<li>Love turns them evil</li>
<li>Lured into a trap</li>
<li>Family don’t approve</li>
<li>Love spell</li>
<li>Outlaw Couple</li>
</ul><h2>
  <b>❝DATE SCENARIO IDEAS.❞</b>
</h2><ul>
<li>
Moonlit boat ride.</li>
<li>Ice skating.</li>
<li>Beach date.</li>
<li>Spa date.</li>
<li>Arcade.</li>
<li>Aquarium.</li>
<li>Amusement Park.</li>
<li>Animal Shelter &amp; Adopt one.</li>
<li>Bowling.</li>
<li>Brewery.</li>
<li>Bake.</li>
<li>Bonfire.</li>
<li>Botanical Garden.</li>
<li>Bubble Bath.</li>
<li>  Bungee Jump.</li>
<li>Camping.</li>
<li>Cruise.</li>
<li>Concert.</li>
<li>Cooking Classes.</li>
<li>Café.</li>
<li>Cat cafe</li>
<li>Candlelit Dinner.</li>
<li>Canoe.</li>
<li>Carnival.</li>
<li>Cinema.</li>
<li>Cloudgazing.</li>
<li>Cook dinner.</li>
<li>Dance Lessons.</li>
<li>Diner.</li>
<li>Dinner.</li>
<li>Dolphin Swim.</li>
<li>Drive-in Theater.</li>
<li>Fair.</li>
<li>Ferris Wheel.</li>
<li>Festival.</li>
<li>Fishing.</li>
<li>Gala.</li>
<li>Game Night.</li>
<li>Gaming/Video Games.</li>
<li>Go Karts.</li>
<li>Hiking.</li>
<li>Horseback Ride.</li>
<li> Hot Air Balloon.</li>
<li>Hot Tub.</li>
<li>Hotel.</li>
<li>Helicopter Ride.</li>
<li>Ice Skating.</li>
<li>Ice-cream.</li>
<li>Karaoke.</li>
<li> Kayaking.</li>
<li>Lunch.</li>
<li>Movie Marathon.</li>
<li>Massage.</li>
<li>Mini Golf.</li>
<li>Outdoor Movie Marathon.</li>
<li>Picnic.</li>
<li>Paddleboat.</li>
<li>Park.</li>
<li>Pizza.</li>
<li>Restaurant.</li>
<li>Resort.</li>
<li>Road Trip.</li>
<li>Rock Climb.</li>
<li>Rodeo.</li>
<li>Roller Coaster ri.de</li>
<li>Roller Skate.</li>
<li>Skydive.</li>
<li>Stargaze.</li>
<li>Spa.</li>
<li>Safari.</li>
<li>Scuba Dive.</li>
<li>Skate.</li>
<li>Ski.</li>
<li>Skinny Dip.</li>
<li>Sky gaze.</li>
<li>Snorkel.</li>
<li>Snowboard.</li>
<li>Stargaze.</li>
<li>Sundaes.</li>
<li>Sunrise.</li>
<li>Sunset. </li>
<li>Surf.</li>
<li>Swim.</li>
<li>Takeout.</li>
<li>Theme Park.</li>
<li>Trail.</li>
<li>Underwater.</li>
<li>Vineyard.</li>
<li>Volunteer.</li>
<li>Water Park.</li>
<li>Waterfall Hike.</li>
<li>Weekend Getaway.</li>
<li>Whale Watching.</li>
<li>Wind Sailing or Surfing.</li>
<li>Wine Tasting.</li>
<li>Winery.</li>
<li>Yacht.</li>
<li>Yoga.</li>
<li>Zipline.</li>
<li> Zoo</li>
</ul><p>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</p><p>
  <a href="https://halsteadbarnes.tumblr.com/post/170556453922/a-to-z-dates">A-Z DATES</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="captext">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>A:</b> <em>Arcade, Aquarium, Art Gallery,</em> <em>Acrobatic Classes, Acting Classes, </em><em>Afternoon Tea</em><em>, Aerobics, Airboat,</em><em> Amusement Park,</em> <em>Airbnb, Animal Shelter ( &amp; Adopt one).</em></p>
  <p><b>B:</b> Beach Day, Bowling, Baseball Game, Basketball Game, Brewery, <em>Backpacking</em><em>, Bakery, Bake, Ballet,  Bed and Breakfast, Board Games, Boat Ride, Bonfire, </em><em>Bookstore</em><em>, </em><em>Botanical Garden</em><em>, Boxing, </em><em>Broadway</em><em>, </em><em>Brunch</em><em>, Bubble Bath, Bumper Cars, </em><em>Bungee Jump</em><em>.</em></p>
  <p><b>C:</b> <em>Camping, Cruise, Concert, Cooking Classes, </em><em>Cafe, Camel Ride, Camera</em><em>, Candlelit Dinner, Canoe, Carnival, Cat Café, Cinema,</em><em> Climb, Cloudgazing, Club, Cocktails, Coffee, Comedy,</em><em> Crepes, Cricket, CrossFit,</em> <em>Cook dinner.</em></p>
  <p><b>D:</b> <em>Dance Lessons, </em><em>Darts, Diner, Dinner, Dodgeball, Dolphin Swim, Drive-in Theater, Driving Range.</em></p>
  <p><b>E:</b> <em>Ecotour, </em><em>Exercise</em><em>, Expo, Explore, exhibit.</em></p>
  <p><b>F:</b> <em>Face a Fear, Fair, </em><em>Ferris Wheel, Festival, Film Festival, Fishing</em><em>, </em><em>Food Tour</em><em>, Football</em><em>, Fruit Picking, Ferry.</em></p>
  <p><b>G:</b> <em>Gala,</em><em> Game Night, Gaming, Go Karts, Golf,</em><em> Gun Range.</em></p>
  <p><b>H:</b> <em>Happy Hour, Haunted House, High Tea, Highway, Hiking, Hockey, Horseback Ride, </em><em>Hot Air Balloon</em><em>,  Hot Tub, Hotel,</em>  <em>Helicopter Ride.</em></p>
  <p><b>I:</b> <em>Ice Skating, Ice-cream.</em></p>
  <p><b>J:</b> <em>Jazz Concert, Jacuzzi, Jigsaw Puzzle, Jog, Jet Skis</em></p>
  <p>
    <b>K: </b>
    <em>Karaoke, </em>
    <em>Kayak</em>
    <em>ing</em>
    <em>, Kite Flying, </em>
    <em>Kickboxing.</em>
  </p>
  <p><b>L:</b> <em>Lunch, Laser Tag, Live Show,</em> <em>Lagoon, Lake</em><em>.</em></p>
  <p><b>M:</b> <em>Movie Marathon, Massage, Mini Golf, Museum</em><em>, Masquerade, Mini Golf, Mixed Tape, Musical.</em></p>
  <p><b>N:</b> <em>Nerf Gun Fight,</em><em> National Park, Nature, Netflix and Chill, NFL, Nightclub, Nursery – Plants.</em></p>
  <p><b>O:</b> <em>Opera, Outdoor Movie Marathon, Opal Hunting, Opera, Outback, Outdoors.</em></p>
  <p><b>P:</b> <em>Picnic, Pedicures, Paintballing, Paddleboat, Parade, Park, Party, Performance, Petting Zoo, </em><em>Pinball</em><em>, Ping Pong, Pizza, Planetarium, Plant a Tree, Poker, Puzzle, Pilates.</em></p>
  <p><b>Q:</b> <em>{your choice}</em></p>
  <p><b>R:</b> <em>Restaurant, Race, Resort, Riverboat, Road Trip, </em><em>Rock Climb</em><em>, Rodeo, Roller Coasters, Roller Skate, Rom-Com, Rooftop Bar, Rowboat, Run.</em></p>
  <p><b>S:</b> <em>Skydive, Stargaze, Spa, Safari, Salsa Dance, </em><em>Scuba Dive</em><em>, Shooting Range , Skate, Ski, Skinny Dip,  Sky gaze, Snorkel, Snowboard,  </em><em>Stargaze</em><em>, Sundaes, Sunrise, Sunset , </em><em>Surf</em><em>, Swim.</em></p>
  <p><b>T:</b> <em>Trivia, Takeout, Tango, Tennis, Theatre, Theme Park, Trail, Trapeze, Tree Climbing, Truth or Dare.</em></p>
  <p>
    <b>U:</b>
    
    <em>Underground, </em>
    <em>Underwater</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
  <p><b>V:</b> <em>Video Games, Vacation, Vineyard, Volleyball, Volunteer, Voyage.</em></p>
  <p><b>W:</b> <em>Water Park, Walk, Walking Tour, Waltz, Waterfall Hike, Weekend Getaway, </em><em>Whale Watching</em><em>, Wind Sailing or Surfing, Wine Tasting, Winery.</em></p>
  <p><b>X:</b> <em>Xbox.</em></p>
  <p><b>Y:</b> <em>Yacht, Yoga.</em></p>
  <p><b>Z:</b> <em>Zip line, </em><em>Zoo</em><em>.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://halsteadbarnes.tumblr.com/post/173642435682/promptlist">PROMPT {2}</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>NOTE: LI= celeb or fictional character of your choosing.<br/></b>
    <b>Don’t be vague when requesting.</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝓣𝔂𝓹𝓮</p>
  <ul>
<li><em>Smut</em></li>
<li><em>Headcanon</em></li>
<li><em>Preferences</em></li>
<li><em>Imagine</em></li>
<li><em>Oneshot</em></li>
<li><em>Drabble</em></li>
<li><em>Blurb</em></li>
<li><em>Gif Imagine</em></li>
<li><em>Gif Drabble { for Gif imagine/drabble Please submit your request/as well as the gif}</em></li>
<li><em>Song fic</em></li>
<li><em>Moodboard</em></li>
<li><em>Aesthetic</em></li>
</ul>
  <p>𝓟𝓻𝓸𝓶𝓹𝓽𝓼</p>
  <p>𝓕𝓵𝓾𝓯𝓯</p>
  <p>❛It’s you. It’s always been you.❜</p>
  <p>❛Are you gonna kiss me?❜</p>
  <p>❛You were always worth it. You were always enough.❜</p>
  <p>❛I want everything, and I want it with you.❜</p>
  <p>❛I wanna spend the rest of my sunsets with you.❜</p>
  <p>❛She likes you, but she’s too shy to tell you.❜</p>
  <p>❛Your smile is literally the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life.❜</p>
  <p>❛You have me. Until every last star in the galaxy dies. You have me.❜</p>
  <p>❛You’re interesting, and different, and I like that.❜</p>
  <p>❛And all I want is to be hugged, kissed, wanted, and loved, preferably by you.❜</p>
  <p>❛I like you more than I planned.❜</p>
  <p>❛You smell like love.❜</p>
  <p>❛You’re the reason why I’m smiling again.❜</p>
  <p>❛You make me feel things I didn’t believe in anymore.❜</p>
  <p>❛You’re it, you’re my person.❜</p>
  <p>❛Kiss me again.❜</p>
  <p>❛That’s my girl.❜</p>
  <p>❛As long as I have you, nothing else matters.❜</p>
  <p>❛Grab my waist, pull me closer, kiss me.❜</p>
  <p>❛You’re just like a dream.❜</p>
  <p>𝓐𝓷𝓰𝓼𝓽</p>
  <p>❛It was always you.❜</p>
  <p>❛Stop checking your phone he’s not going to text you.❜</p>
  <p>❛‘Don’t leave me’ he said, and walked away.❜</p>
  <p>❛All the memories come back, but he never does.❜</p>
  <p>❛All the memories come back, but she never does.❜</p>
  <p>❛I wish you were here to tell me that everything is gonna be okay.❜</p>
  <p>❛You let him go. It’s better that way. For you or him?❜</p>
  <p>❛But you’re back now-❜ -  ❛I didn’t come back for you.❜</p>
  <p>❛I wonder if he lies awake at night missing me the way I miss him.❜</p>
  <p>❛Why do we always want what we can’t have?❜</p>
  <p>❛You and I will always be unfinished business.❜</p>
  <p>❛It was all a dream.❜</p>
  <p>❛Its not that serious.❜</p>
  <p>❛You’re not a bad boy, you’re just a bad person.❜</p>
  <p>❛But ‘just friends’ don’t look at each other like that.❜</p>
  <p>❛Missing you comes in waves, and tonight I’m drowning.❜</p>
  <p>❛I cant do this anymore.❜</p>
  <p>❛He doesn’t even know I exist.❜</p>
  <p>❛I can’t fall for anyone else because of you.❜</p>
  <p>❛I miss the way things used to be.❜</p>
  <p>❛Tell me I’ll see you again.❜</p>
  <p>❛No reason to stay is a good reason to go.❜</p>
  <p>❛You ruined me and I called it love.❜</p>
  <p>❛You were the hardest lesson I ever had to learn.❜</p>
  <p>❛Don’t give up on something that matters.❜</p>
  <p>❛You never people as much as you miss them.❜</p>
  <p>❛I got a mind full of unsaid things.❜</p>
  <p>❛The bigger the love, the harder the fall.❜</p>
  <p>❛You probably don’t think about me at all, and that hurts.❜</p>
  <p>𝓢𝓶𝓾𝓽</p>
  <p>❛Your sexiness is distracting me.❜</p>
  <p>❛I want you in my bed, and between my legs.❜</p>
  <p>❛I love the way you fuck me.❜</p>
  <p>❛So wet and waiting.❜</p>
  <p>❛I may look calm but in my head I’ve fucked you ten times.❜</p>
  <p>❛I want you to run your tongue up my inner thighs.❜</p>
  <p>❛If I was naked in front of you right now, what would you do to me?❜</p>
  <p>❛If you can still walk, then we’re not finished.❜</p>
  <p>❛You have no idea how much I crave you.❜</p>
  <p>❛Let’s misbehave.❜</p>
  <p>𝓘𝓷𝓫𝓮𝓽𝔀𝓮𝓮𝓷</p>
  <p>❛It began as a mistake.❜</p>
  <p>❛How can I be upset over something I never had?❜</p>
  <p>❛Are you crying?❜ - ❛Nope, I got something in my eye.❜</p>
  <p>❛I wouldn’t have sex with you if you were the last person on earth.❜</p>
  <p>❛I’ve been thinking about you.❜ -  ❛Try a cold shower.❜</p>
  <p>❛Can you two just date already.❜</p>
  <p>❛Dick is everywhere. Chemistry isn’t.❜</p>
  <p>❛A million times over, I will always choose you.❜</p>
  <p>❛Its always you.❜</p>
  <p>❛Don’t worry, the right ones won’t leave.❜</p>
  <p>❛Little does she know, he thinks about her too.❜</p>
  <p>❛It’s driving me insane how I can’t have you.❜</p>
  <p>❛I’m madly in love with you.❜ – ❛Well, good luck with that.❜</p>
  <p>❛The bad days don’t stay bad forever.❜</p>
  <p>❛ Nothing changes if nothing changes.❜</p>
  <p>❛I feel nothing for you. - Nothing, uh? - Nothing.❜</p>
  <p>❛I’m not jealous, I’m territorial. Jealous is when you want something that’s not yours. Territorial is protecting what’s already yours.❜</p>
  <p>❛I will always care for you, even if we’re not together, and even if we are far, far away from each other.❜</p>
  <p>❛You’re all that matters to me.❜</p>
  <p>❛I’ve never trusted someone as much as I’ve trusted you.❜</p>
  <p>❛We could be so much more.❜</p>
  <p>❛I kinda wanna be more than friends.❜</p>
  <p>𝓢𝓬𝓮𝓷𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓸𝓼</p>
  <ul>
<li><em>Forehead kiss</em></li>
<li><em>Making out</em></li>
<li><em>Neck kisses</em></li>
<li><em>Thigh kisess</em></li>
<li><em>Hand kiss</em></li>
<li><em>Cheek kiss</em></li>
<li><em>Nose kiss</em></li>
<li><em>Eskimo kiss</em></li>
<li><em>French kiss</em></li>
<li><em>Bite kisses</em></li>
<li><em>Body kisses</em></li>
<li><em>Earlobe kisses</em></li>
<li><em>Kisses</em></li>
<li><em>Hugging</em></li>
<li><em>Bear hug</em></li>
<li><em>side hug</em></li>
<li><em>Back hug</em></li>
<li><em>Hugging from behind</em></li>
<li><em>Tight hug</em></li>
<li><em>Straddle hug</em></li>
<li><em>Eye to eye hug</em></li>
<li><em>Hug with resting heads on each other</em></li>
<li><em>Twirling around hug</em></li>
<li><em>Hug around waist</em></li>
<li><em>Slow dance hug</em></li>
<li><em>Catcher hug</em></li>
<li><em>Wedding</em></li>
<li><em>Love Triangle</em></li>
<li><em>First “I Love You’s.”</em></li>
<li><em>House Hunting</em></li>
<li><em>Reunited</em></li>
<li><em>PDA</em></li>
<li><em>Interruptions</em></li>
<li><em>___ Asking You Out Would Include</em></li>
<li><em>Breakup</em></li>
<li><em>Makeup</em></li>
<li><em>You Run Into Them After the Breakup</em></li>
<li><em>Dating Headcanon</em></li>
<li><em>They Get Jealous</em></li>
<li><em>Jealousy Headcanon</em></li>
<li><em>The Makeup Tag</em></li>
<li><em>Cuddling</em></li>
<li><em>You Get A Pet Together</em></li>
<li><em>Insecurities</em></li>
<li><em>Amusement Park</em></li>
<li><em>Time Of The Month</em></li>
<li><em>Meeting For the First Time</em></li>
<li><em>First Kiss</em></li>
<li><em>Being Married To ___ Would Include</em></li>
<li><em>Post Breakup, Run In’s</em></li>
<li><em>Speak Now Or Forever Hold your Peace</em></li>
<li><em>Sex Headcanon</em></li>
<li><em>Sleeping Headcanon</em></li>
<li><em>Losing Your Virginity {The Lead Up &amp; The Aftermath}</em></li>
<li><em>Meeting Yours/Their Child From A Previous Relationship</em></li>
<li><em>Taking A Bath Together</em></li>
<li><em>Sleepless Nights</em></li>
<li><em>Spending Valentines Day With ___</em></li>
<li><em>Long Distance Relationship</em></li>
<li><em>Coffee dates</em></li>
<li><em>Midnight car rides</em></li>
<li><em>Candy hearts</em></li>
<li><em>Roses</em></li>
<li><em>Chocolates</em></li>
<li><em>Flowers</em></li>
<li><em>Teddy bear</em></li>
<li><em>Kinky accessories</em></li>
<li><em>Valentine cards</em></li>
<li><em>Lingerie</em></li>
<li><em>Love coupons</em></li>
<li><em>Stay at home date</em></li>
<li><em>Breakfast in bed</em></li>
<li><em>Movie theatre</em></li>
<li><em>Candlelight dinner</em></li>
<li><em>Blind date/ set up by friends</em></li>
<li><em>Movie night</em></li>
<li><em>Ate for a date</em></li>
<li><em>Wrong restaurant</em></li>
<li><em>Strangers alone on Valentine’s Day</em></li>
<li><em>Rained out picnic</em></li>
<li><em>Surprise date while working late</em></li>
<li><em>Forgot to get anything</em></li>
<li><em>Forgot</em></li>
<li><em>Babysitter canceled</em></li>
<li><em>Family date night</em></li>
<li><em>Secret admirer</em></li>
<li><em>Pick up lines</em></li>
<li><em>Asking to be valentines</em></li>
<li><em>Confessing feelings</em></li>
<li><em>Surprise date</em></li>
<li><em>Love letters</em></li>
<li><em>Proposal</em></li>
<li><em>Fancy dinner</em></li>
<li><em>First meeting</em></li>
<li><em>Double date</em></li>
<li><em>Wingman</em></li>
<li><em>Serenade</em></li>
<li><em>Cuddling gets handys</em></li>
<li><em>Flirting</em></li>
<li><em>Secrecy admirer/secret crush</em></li>
<li><em>Date gone wrong</em></li>
<li><em>Stood up</em></li>
<li><em>Vibrating panties</em></li>
<li><em>They broke the readers heart in the past and wants the reader back</em></li>
<li><em>Reader believes no one can ever love her</em></li>
<li><em>Breakfast in bed</em></li>
<li><em>Romantic movies</em></li>
<li><em>A quiet night t home</em></li>
<li><em>Kiss at midnight</em></li>
<li><em>Speed Dating</em></li>
<li><em>Breakup to makeup</em></li>
<li><em>Accidental kiss</em></li>
<li><em>Almost kiss</em></li>
<li><em>Blind Date</em></li>
<li><em>Camping</em></li>
<li><em>Carnival</em></li>
<li><em>Family don’t approve</em></li>
<li><em>Handcuffed together</em></li>
<li><em>Height difference</em></li>
<li><em>Love confession</em></li>
<li><em>Meddling family/friends</em></li>
<li><em>Post Breakup</em></li>
<li><em>Protective</em></li>
<li><em>Possessive</em></li>
<li><em>Recreate your first date</em></li>
<li><em>Restaurant</em></li>
<li><em>Road trip</em></li>
<li><em>Stranded</em></li>
<li><em>Strangers who end up on kiss cam</em></li>
<li><em>Kiss cam</em></li>
<li><em>Volunteer together</em></li>
<li><em>Vacation</em></li>
<li><em>One of them is promised to someone else</em></li>
<li><em>One of them is married to someone else</em></li>
<li><em>LI/Reader is interested in someone else in addition to Reader/LI</em></li>
<li><em>LI/Reader is infatuated with someone else instead of Reader/LI</em></li>
<li><em>Their together is limited</em></li>
<li><em>IntImacy issues</em></li>
<li><em>Their love is forbidden by others (family etc, media, people)</em></li>
<li><em>LI/Reader into something Reader/LI doesn’t like</em></li>
<li><em>Different classes</em></li>
<li><em>LI/Reader believes no one truly loves them</em></li>
<li><em>It was supposed to be sex only</em></li>
<li><em>Their love was supposed to be fake</em></li>
<li><em>Faking it at first</em></li>
<li><em>Reader is a suspect {probably best of Chicago P.D.}</em></li>
<li><em>LI/reader family is the worst</em></li>
<li><em>LI/Reader got a reputation</em></li>
<li><em>Terrible first impressions</em></li>
<li><em>LI broke Readers heart in the past</em></li>
<li><em>Trust issues</em></li>
<li><em>LI/Reader doesn’t see LI/Reader in a romantic way</em></li>
<li><em>Anti-Valentines</em></li>
</ul>
  <p>𝓐𝓤’𝓢</p>
  <ul>
<li><em>One Night Stand AU</em></li>
<li><em>On the Run AU</em></li>
<li><em>Fake Engagement AU</em></li>
<li><em>Agent AU</em></li>
<li><em>Scandal-Induced Marriage AU</em></li>
<li><em>Tortured Hero AU</em></li>
<li><em>Agents Dating AU</em></li>
<li><em>Awkward First Meeting AU</em></li>
<li><em>Firefighter AU</em></li>
<li><em>Love Turns Them Evil AU</em></li>
<li><em>Accidental Pregnancy AU</em></li>
<li><em>Best Friends Sibling AU</em></li>
<li><em>Millionaire AU</em></li>
<li><em>Teacher/Parent AU</em></li>
<li><em>Unholy Matrimony {Villainous married couple} AU</em></li>
<li><em>Weakness Turns On Lover AU</em></li>
<li><em>Bodyguard Betrayal AU</em></li>
<li><em>Arranged  Marriage AU</em></li>
<li><em>Angel AU</em></li>
<li><em>Age Gap/Difference AU</em></li>
<li><em>Adopt A Pet AU</em></li>
<li><em>Affair AU</em></li>
<li><em>Amnesia AU</em></li>
<li><em>Actor AU</em></li>
<li><em>Actress AU</em></li>
<li><em>Angel/Demon AU</em></li>
<li><em>Animal Shelter AU</em></li>
<li><em>Alpha/Beta/Omega AU</em></li>
<li><em>Babysitter AU</em></li>
<li><em>Babysitting AU</em></li>
<li><em>Boss AU</em></li>
<li><em>Betrayal AU</em></li>
<li><em>Best Friends Wedding AU</em></li>
<li><em>Blackmail AU</em></li>
<li><em>Bodyguard AU</em></li>
<li><em>Bakery AU</em></li>
<li><em>Bartender AU</em></li>
<li><em>Beach AU</em></li>
<li><em>Bed Sharing AU</em></li>
<li><em>Costars AU</em></li>
<li><em>Coffee Shop AU</em></li>
<li><em>Cozy Cabin In The Woods AU</em></li>
<li><em>Crush AU</em></li>
<li><em>Childhood Friends AU</em></li>
<li><em>CEO AU</em></li>
<li><em>Coworkers AU</em></li>
<li><em>Detective AU</em></li>
<li><em>Dog Walker AU</em></li>
<li><em>Domestic AU</em></li>
<li><em>Demon AU</em></li>
<li><em>Double Agent AU</em></li>
<li><em>Dom/Sub AU</em></li>
<li><em>Doctor/Doctor AU</em></li>
<li><em>Doctor/Nurse AU</em></li>
<li><em>Damsel In Distress AU</em></li>
<li><em>Doctor AU</em></li>
<li><em>Doctor/Patient AU</em></li>
<li><em>Dimension Hoping AU</em></li>
<li><em>Enemies To Lovers AU</em></li>
<li><em>Ex AU</em></li>
<li><em>Fuck Buddies AU</em></li>
<li><em>Friends To Lovers AU</em></li>
<li><em>Friends With Benefits AU</em></li>
<li><em>Fake Relationship AU</em></li>
<li><em>Fake Dating AU</em></li>
<li><em>Fake Marriage AU</em></li>
<li><em>Fake Ex’s AU</em></li>
<li><em>Fling AU</em></li>
<li><em>Forbidden Love AU</em></li>
<li><em>First Love AU</em></li>
<li><em>Flower Shop AU</em></li>
<li><em>Florist AU</em></li>
<li><em>Gangster AU</em></li>
<li><em>House Sitter AU</em></li>
<li><em>Hanahaki Disease AU</em></li>
<li><em>Heat AU</em></li>
<li><em>Hospital AU</em></li>
<li><em>Hero AU</em></li>
<li><em>Internet Friends AU</em></li>
<li><em>Jilted Bride AU</em></li>
<li><em>Kidnapped AU</em></li>
<li><em>Love Affair AU</em></li>
<li><em>Love/Hate Relationship AU</em></li>
<li><em>Love Triangle AU</em></li>
<li><em>Lured Into A Trap AU</em></li>
<li><em>Love Spell AU</em></li>
<li><em>Lost In The Woods AU</em></li>
<li><em>Mob!Boss AU</em></li>
<li><em>Mafia AU</em></li>
<li><em>Mechanic AU</em></li>
<li><em>Mistaken Identity AU</em></li>
<li><em>Marriage AU</em></li>
<li><em>Movie Night/Date AU</em></li>
<li><em>Merman AU</em></li>
<li><em>Mermaid AU</em></li>
<li><em>Neighbour AU</em></li>
<li><em>New Neighbour AU</em></li>
<li><em>Nurse AU</em></li>
<li><em>One Sided Love AU</em></li>
<li><em>Office Romance AU</em></li>
<li><em>Personal Assistant AU</em></li>
<li><em>Private Detective AU</em></li>
<li><em>Pen Pals AU</em></li>
<li><em>Paramedic AU</em></li>
<li><em>Parent AU</em></li>
<li><em>Police Officer AU</em></li>
<li><em>Rivals To Lovers AU</em></li>
<li><em>Retreat Weekend AU</em></li>
<li><em>Roommates AU</em></li>
<li><em>Runaway Bride AU</em></li>
<li><em>Runaway Groom AU</em></li>
<li><em>Reunion/Reunited Lovers AU</em></li>
<li><em>Resurrection AU</em></li>
<li><em>Rivalry To Romance AU</em></li>
<li><em>Rockstar AU</em></li>
<li><em>Runaway AU</em></li>
<li><em>Sugar Daddy AU</em></li>
<li><em>Sleeping With The Ex AU</em></li>
<li><em>Sleeping With Te Boss AU</em></li>
<li><em>Secret Relationship AU</em></li>
<li><em>Secret Baby AU</em></li>
<li><em>Single Parent AU</em></li>
<li><em>Secret Angel AU</em></li>
<li><em>Surfer AU</em></li>
<li><em>Time Travel AU</em></li>
<li><em>Teacher/Single Parent AU</em></li>
<li><em>Time Travelers AU</em></li>
<li><em>Unrequited Love AU</em></li>
<li><em>Undercover Cop AU</em></li>
<li><em>Vampire/Werewolf AU</em></li>
<li><em>Vampire AU</em></li>
<li><em>Veterinarian AU</em></li>
<li><em>Waitress AU</em></li>
<li><em>Wedding Planner AU</em></li>
<li><em>Werewolf AU</em></li>
<li><em>Witch AU</em></li>
<li><em>Writer AU</em></li>
</ul>
  <p>𝓝𝓢𝓕𝓦</p>
  <ul>
<li><em>Nipple kisses</em></li>
<li><em>Genital kisses</em></li>
<li><em>Phone sex</em></li>
<li><em>Skype sex</em></li>
<li><em>Trailer sex</em></li>
<li><em>Plane sex</em></li>
<li><em>Against the wall</em></li>
<li><em>Double penetration</em></li>
<li><em>Triple penetration</em></li>
<li><em>Threesome</em></li>
<li><em>Comfort sex</em></li>
<li><em>Dominance/ Sub sex</em></li>
<li><em>69’ing</em></li>
<li><em>Locker room sex</em></li>
<li><em>Hotel room sex</em></li>
<li><em>Quickie</em></li>
<li><em>Masturbating.</em></li>
<li><em>Getting caught.</em></li>
<li><em>Handcuff sex.</em></li>
<li><em>Sex in a hot tub {or jucuzzi}</em></li>
<li><em>Car sex</em></li>
<li><em>Beach sex</em></li>
<li><em>Elevator sex</em></li>
<li><em>Public sex</em></li>
<li><em>Celebration sex</em></li>
<li><em>Honeymoon sex</em></li>
<li><em>Sex in a candle lit room</em></li>
<li><em>Sex under the stars</em></li>
<li><em>Sex marathon {everyday}</em></li>
<li><em>Mirror sex</em></li>
<li><em>Office sex</em></li>
<li><em>Rough sex</em></li>
<li><em>Jealous sex</em></li>
<li><em>Angry sex</em></li>
<li><em>Kinky sex</em></li>
<li><em>Breakup sex</em></li>
<li><em>Makeup sex</em></li>
<li><em>On a table sex</em></li>
<li><em>Shower sex</em></li>
<li><em>Bath sex</em></li>
<li><em>Making love</em></li>
<li><em>Slow sex</em></li>
<li><em>Drunk sex</em></li>
<li><em>Sex on the dining table</em></li>
<li><em>Riding him</em></li>
<li><em>Sex tape</em></li>
<li><em>Strip tease</em></li>
<li><em>Teasing</em></li>
<li><em>Blindfold</em></li>
<li><em>Role play</em></li>
<li><em>Bondage</em></li>
<li><em>Tied up</em></li>
<li><em>Daddy kink</em></li>
<li><em>Sex games</em></li>
<li><em>Dry humping</em></li>
<li><em>Spanking</em></li>
<li><em>Squirting</em></li>
<li><em>Dirty talk</em></li>
<li><em>Sexting</em></li>
<li><em>Lap dance</em></li>
<li><em>First time</em></li>
<li><em>Booty call</em></li>
<li><em>Doggy style</em></li>
<li><em>First time orgasm</em></li>
<li><em>Orgasm denial</em></li>
<li><em>Orgasm control</em></li>
<li><em>Voyeurism</em></li>
<li><em>Oral</em></li>
<li><em>Fingering</em></li>
<li><em>Eating out</em></li>
<li><em>Blowjob</em></li>
<li><em>Sex toys</em></li>
<li><em>Ice play sexually</em></li>
<li><em>Sex with food.</em></li>
</ul>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PROMPT LIST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Send in a prompt and a fictional character for a drabble/imagine. you can send as many prompts as you want. GO CRAZY!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>1.       </em>
  <em>“Your love is all I need to feel complete.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2.       </em>
  <em>“I want you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3.       </em>
  <em>“I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4.       </em>
  <em>“I woke up, wanting to kiss you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>5.       </em>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I’m such a screw up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>6.       </em>
  <em>“Did, you think of me when you were having sex with her?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>7.       </em>
  <em>“I’m tired of waiting for you day after day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>8.       </em>
  <em>“I never stopped loving you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>9.       </em>
  <em>“I wish you the best, but I am the best.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>10.   </em>
  <em>“Go, ahead underestimate me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>11.   </em>
  <em>“You believe in ghosts and vampires but you don’t really believe in yourself, do you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>12.   </em>
  <em>“I want all of you, your body, your heart, your soul.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>13.   </em>
  <em>“‘Go away’ is just a lonely person’s way of saying, ‘show me that you care enough to stay’ .” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>14.   </em>
  <em>“I screwed up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>15.   </em>
  <em>“Forget the butterflies, I feel the whole damn zoo when I am with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>16.   </em>
  <em>“I choose you, and I’ll choose you, over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you .” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>17.   </em>
  <em>“I should hate you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>18.   </em>
  <em>“I love you, but I’m scared.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>19.   </em>
  <em>“Me jealous of you? Bless your delusional heart.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>20.   </em>
  <em>“I’m not jealous, I just don’t like it when other people flirt with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>21.   </em>
  <em>“Relax princess you’re mine and I’m yours okay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>22.   </em>
  <em>“Stop saying I need fixing, I’m not broken.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>23.   </em>
  <em>“I can’t forgive you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>24.   </em>
  <em>“I want you. Only you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>25.   </em>
  <em>“When will you stop being a bitch.” - “When you stop being an asshole.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>26.   </em>
  <em>“I like long romantic walks to the makeup aisle.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>27.   </em>
  <em>“I broke my own heart loving you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>28.   </em>
  <em>“Of all the lies I’ve heard, “I love you.” Was my favourite.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>29.   </em>
  <em>“What’s wrong?” - “Everything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>30.   </em>
  <em>“You promised me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>31.   </em>
  <em>“Am I that easy to forget?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>32.   </em>
  <em>“You have no idea how worthless you made me feel.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>33.   </em>
  <em>“It sucks that you don’t like me like I like you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>34.   </em>
  <em>“I’m only your everything when you feel alone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>35.   </em>
  <em>“You and I will always be unfinished business” - “But somethings are better left unfinished.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>36.   </em>
  <em>“Your home screen is a picture of yourself.” “So.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>37.   </em>
  <em>“I love you, I really, really, love you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>38.   </em>
  <em>“At least act like you love me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>39.   </em>
  <em>“Just be yourself, say something nice.” - “Which one? I can’t do both”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>40.   </em>
  <em>“Go to hell.” - “Oh honey, where do you think I came from?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>41.   </em>
  <em>“It’s okay if you don’t like me. Not everyone has good taste.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>42.   </em>
  <em>“The trash gets picked up tomorrow, be ready.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>43.   </em>
  <em>“I think I just lost a few brain cells after listening to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>44.   </em>
  <em>“Does running away from my problems count as cardio.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>45.   </em>
  <em>“It hurts so much seeing you with her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>46.   </em>
  <em>“I know that I should let you go, but I can’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>47.   </em>
  <em>“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>48.   </em>
  <em>“Just because I’m smiling, doesn’t mean I don’t want to hit you in the face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>49.   </em>
  <em>“Choose me or lose me. I’m not a backup plan and I’m definitely not a second choice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>50.   </em>
  <em>“Just because I let you go, doesn’t mean I wanted too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>51.   </em>
  <em>“You left me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>52.   </em>
  <em>“It hurts because, it mattered.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>53.   </em>
  <em>“I wanted you to fight for me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>54.   </em>
  <em>“I trusted you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>55.   </em>
  <em>“I’m not a damsel in distress.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>56.   </em>
  <em>“I miss you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>57.   </em>
  <em>“It’s you, it’s always been you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>58.   </em>
  <em>“You don’t give a damn about me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>59.   </em>
  <em>“We could be so much more.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>60.   </em>
  <em>“Anyone else isn’t you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>61.   </em>
  <em>“I thought we’d have more time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>62.   </em>
  <em>“Please don’t leave me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>63.   </em>
  <em>“He doesn’t love you like I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>64.   </em>
  <em>“How many times, how many lies.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>65.   </em>
  <em>“So… we should kiss now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>66.   </em>
  <em>“Go talk to her already. You’ve been standing here staring at her and it’s starting to get weird.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>67.   </em>
  <em>“Run.” – “Run, and don’t look back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>68.   </em>
  <em>“I guess we had different ideas about what love meant.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>69.   </em>
  <em>“I think that you’re not as dark as you want people to believe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>70.   </em>
  <em>“I wanted you to fight for me and you didn’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>71.   </em>
  <em>“You gotta stop doing that.” - “What?”- “Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. NSFW PROMPTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> send in an nsfw prompt and a character</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li><em>“I want you. Right here. Right now.”</em></li>
<li><em>“I’m sure we can put those lips to better use. ”</em></li>
<li><em>“You’re such a tease.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Lie back and let me take care of you.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Spank me, daddy.” </em></li>
<li><em>“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”   </em></li>
<li><em>“We shouldn’t be doing this.”</em></li>
<li><em>“This can be our little secret.”  </em></li>
<li><em>“Screw it, let’s do it.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Please, don’t stop.”  </em></li>
<li><em>“Please…. I need you. Now.”</em></li>
<li><em>“I just can’t stop all those dirty thoughts about you.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Your face would look better between my legs.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Oh, yes. Right there.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Your clothes would look nice on my bedroom floor.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Punish me, I’ve been a bad girl.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Ass up baby girl.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Take off your panties and sit on daddy’s face.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Kneel and suck like a good girl.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Fuck, I just want you so fucking bad.”</em></li>
<li><em>“All I can think of is you, spanking me.”</em></li>
<li><em>“You watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I fuck it.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Fuck you taste so good.” </em></li>
<li><em>“That’s it princess just like that.”</em></li>
<li><em>“You look so beautiful when you orgasm.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Is it still me that makes you sweat? When you lie down in bed.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Nobody does it like you.”</em></li>
<li><em>“I kinda wish you were touching me inappropriately right now.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Come here little one.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.”</em></li>
<li><em>“I want your lips on my neck and your hands up my shirt.”</em></li>
<li><em>“ Can I eat you out tonight, I need to relieve stress.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Shut up and kiss my face or sit on it.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.”</em></li>
<li><em>“I want your lips on my neck and your hands up my shirt.”</em></li>
<li><em>“ Can I eat you out tonight, I need to relieve stress.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Damn, I just love seeing you cum, baby.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Let me take care of you baby girl.”</em></li>
<li><em>“I’m going to bury myself so deep inside of you it’ll leave you feeling hollow when I’m not with you.”</em></li>
<li><em>“What I know for sure is how wet I am right now for you.”</em></li>
<li><em>“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Punish me, I’ve been a bad girl.”</em></li>
<li><em>“make me daddy.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Baby girl you taste so good.”</em></li>
<li><em>“But daddy.”</em></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AU PROMPTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Send in a fictional character and an au meme prompt… {Can be an imagine, smut, angst, fluff, headcanon, etc, whatever your heart desires}</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="captext">
  <p> </p>
  <ul>
<li>Alien AU</li>
<li>Agent AU</li>
<li>Arranged Marriage AU</li>
<li>Angel AU</li>
<li>Age Gap/Difference AU</li>
<li>Adopt A Pet AU</li>
<li>Affair AU</li>
<li>Amnesia AU</li>
<li>Actor AU</li>
<li>Actress AU</li>
<li>Angel/Demon AU</li>
<li>Apocalypse AU</li>
<li>Artist AU</li>
<li>Assassin AU</li>
<li>Athlete AU</li>
<li>Author AU</li>
<li>Autumn AU</li>
<li>Awkward First Meeting AU</li>
<li>Apartment AU</li>
<li>Animal Shelter AU</li>
<li>Asylum AU</li>
<li>Alien Invasion AU</li>
<li>Alpha/Beta/Omega AU</li>
<li>Breakup AU</li>
<li>Babysitter AU</li>
<li>Babysitting AU</li>
<li>Blogger AU</li>
<li>Boss AU</li>
<li>Butler AU</li>
<li>Betrayal AU</li>
<li>Banshee AU</li>
<li>Best Friends Wedding AU</li>
<li>Blackmail AU</li>
<li>Bodyguard AU</li>
<li>Babysitter AU</li>
<li>Bakery AU</li>
<li>Ballet AU</li>
<li>Bartender AU</li>
<li>Beach AU</li>
<li>Blind Date AU</li>
<li>Book Store AU</li>
<li>Bed Sharing AU</li>
<li>Bonnie &amp; Clyde AU</li>
<li>Bar AU</li>
<li>Bartender AU</li>
<li>Book Club AU</li>
<li>Baby AU</li>
<li>Birthday AU</li>
<li>Biker AU</li>
<li>Costars AU</li>
<li>Coffee Shop AU</li>
<li>Cozy Cabin In The Woods AU</li>
<li>Crush AU</li>
<li>Childhood Friends AU</li>
<li>Camping AU</li>
<li>Carnival AU</li>
<li>Castaway AU</li>
<li>Celebrity AU</li>
<li>CEO AU</li>
<li>Chef AU</li>
<li>Club AU</li>
<li>College AU</li>
<li>Choreographer AU</li>
<li>Coworker AU</li>
<li>Criminal AU</li>
<li>Christmas AU</li>
<li>Comic-Con AU</li>
<li>Crossroad Demon AU</li>
<li>Cowgirl AU</li>
<li>Cowboy AU</li>
<li>Criminal And Accomplice AU</li>
<li>Disney AU</li>
<li>Dragon AU</li>
<li>Detective AU</li>
<li>Dark Fantasy AU</li>
<li>Deserted Island AU</li>
<li>Dog Walker AU</li>
<li>Domestic AU</li>
<li>Double Agent AU</li>
<li>Demigod AU</li>
<li>Demon AU</li>
<li>Dancer AU  </li>
<li>Dead/Death AU</li>
<li>Demon Hunter AU</li>
<li>Dom/Sub AU</li>
<li>Director AU</li>
<li>Dance AU</li>
<li>Dancer AU</li>
<li>Doctor/Doctor AU</li>
<li>Doctor/Nurse AU</li>
<li>Damsel In Distress AU</li>
<li>Detective AU</li>
<li>Demon Slayer AU</li>
<li>Doctor AU</li>
<li>Doctor/Patient AU</li>
<li>Dancer AU</li>
<li>Dimension Hoping AU</li>
<li>Dark Angel AU</li>
<li>Enemies To Lovers AU</li>
<li>Ex AU</li>
<li>Enemies AU</li>
<li>Frat AU</li>
<li>Fuck Boy AU</li>
<li>Fuck Buddies AU</li>
<li>Friends To Lovers AU</li>
<li>Friends With Benefits AU</li>
<li>Fantasy AU</li>
<li>Fake Relationship AU</li>
<li>Fake Dating AU</li>
<li>Fake Marriage AU</li>
<li>Fake Ex’s AU</li>
<li>Fling AU</li>
<li>Forbidden Love AU</li>
<li>Family Don’t Approve AU</li>
<li>Firefighter AU</li>
<li>First Love AU</li>
<li>Fairy AU</li>
<li>Fashion Designer AU</li>
<li>Fugitive AU</li>
<li>Fallen Angel AU</li>
<li>Flower Shop AU</li>
<li>Florist AU</li>
<li>Fairies AU</li>
<li>Fae AU</li>
<li>Fourth of July AU</li>
<li>Gamer AU</li>
<li>Gangster AU</li>
<li>Guardian Angel AU</li>
<li>Ghost AU</li>
<li>Greek Gods AU</li>
<li>Genie AU</li>
<li>Goddess AU</li>
<li>God AU</li>
<li>House Sitter AU</li>
<li>Hero/Villain AU</li>
<li>Hanahaki Disease AU</li>
<li>High School AU</li>
<li>Holiday AU</li>
<li>Hitman AU</li>
<li>Heat AU {also known as Mating Cycle}</li>
<li>Harry Potter AU</li>
<li>Hunger Games AU</li>
<li>Hunter AU</li>
<li>Horror AU</li>
<li>Hairstylist/Actor AU</li>
<li>Handcuffed Together AU</li>
<li>Hunters Dating AU</li>
<li>Hairstylist AU</li>
<li>Haunted House AU</li>
<li>High School Reunion AU</li>
<li>Hospital AU</li>
<li>Hybrid AU</li>
<li>Halloween AU</li>
<li>Hanukkah AU</li>
<li>Heist AU</li>
<li>Height Difference AU</li>
<li>Hero AU</li>
<li>Horror Film AU</li>
<li>Ice Cream Shop AU</li>
<li>Imaginary Friend AU</li>
<li>Immortal/Human AU</li>
<li>Immortal AU</li>
<li>Incubus AU</li>
<li>Internet Friends AU</li>
<li>Jurassic AU</li>
<li>Jilted Bride AU</li>
<li>Jealousy AU</li>
<li>Kidnapped AU</li>
<li>Kiss Cam AU</li>
<li>Lost In Space AU</li>
<li>Lifeguard AU</li>
<li>Love Affair AU</li>
<li>Love/Hate Relationship AU</li>
<li>Love Triangle AU</li>
<li>Love Turns Them Evil AU</li>
<li>Lured Into A Trap AU</li>
<li>Love Spell AU</li>
<li>Lawyer AU</li>
<li>Lost In The Woods AU</li>
<li>Love Confession AU</li>
<li>Lost in space AU</li>
<li>Mob!Boss AU</li>
<li>Mafia AU</li>
<li>Medium AU</li>
<li>Modern AU</li>
<li>Mutant AU</li>
<li>Mechanic AU</li>
<li>Mistaken Identity AU</li>
<li>Millionaire AU</li>
<li>Makeup Artist/Actor AU</li>
<li>Magic AU</li>
<li>Marriage AU</li>
<li>Movie Night/Date AU</li>
<li>Military AU</li>
<li>Maid AU</li>
<li>Merman AU</li>
<li>Mermaid AU</li>
<li>Model AU</li>
<li>Murder Mystery AU</li>
<li>Musician AU</li>
<li>Makeup Artist AU</li>
<li>Merpeople AU</li>
<li>Mythological Creatures AU</li>
<li>Meddling Family/Friends AU</li>
<li>Mobster AU</li>
<li>Mad Scientist AU</li>
<li>Mythology AU</li>
<li>Medieval AU</li>
<li>Neighbour AU,</li>
<li>New Neighbour AU</li>
<li>Nurse AU</li>
<li>Nephlim AU</li>
<li>New Years AU</li>
<li>One Sided Love AU</li>
<li>Outlaw Couple AU</li>
<li>Office Romance AU</li>
<li>On The Rocks AU</li>
<li>One Night Stand AU</li>
<li>Pet Sitter AU</li>
<li>Personal Assistant AU</li>
<li>Private Detective AU</li>
<li>Peter Pan AU</li>
<li>Pirate AU</li>
<li>Pen Pals AU</li>
<li>Photographer/Model AU</li>
<li>Protector AU</li>
<li>Proposal AU</li>
<li>Parametric AU</li>
<li>Parent AU</li>
<li>Pet Store AU</li>
<li>Photographer AU</li>
<li>Prisoner AU</li>
<li>Police Officer AU</li>
<li>Post Apocalypse AU</li>
<li>Possessed AU</li>
<li>Post Breakup AU</li>
<li>Protective AU</li>
<li>Possessive AU</li>
<li>Protect Friend AU</li>
<li>Pet Store Owner AU</li>
<li>Romeo And Juliet AU</li>
<li>Race Car Driver AU</li>
<li>Roaring 20s AU</li>
<li>Rivals To Lovers AU</li>
<li>Retreat Weekend AU</li>
<li>Recreate Your First Date AU</li>
<li>Roommate AU</li>
<li>Runaway Bride AU</li>
<li>Reunion/Reunited Lovers AU</li>
<li>Reality TV Show AU</li>
<li>Reporter AU</li>
<li>Resurrection AU</li>
<li>Restaurant AU</li>
<li>Road Trip AU</li>
<li>Rival AU</li>
<li>Royalty AU</li>
<li>Reincarnation AU</li>
<li>Royal AU</li>
<li>Rivalry To Romance AU</li>
<li>Really Competitive AU</li>
<li>Rockstar AU</li>
<li>Reality Tv Star AU</li>
<li>Reality Tv AU</li>
<li>Runaway AU</li>
<li> Reapers AU</li>
<li>Supernatural AU</li>
<li>Scientist AU</li>
<li>Sugar Daddy AU</li>
<li>Street Racing AU</li>
<li>Superpowers AU</li>
<li>Secret Identity AU</li>
<li>Secret Admire AU</li>
<li>Spell AU</li>
<li>Sleeping With The Ex AU</li>
<li>Sleeping With The Boss AU</li>
<li>Soulmates AU</li>
<li>Secret Relationship AU</li>
<li>Secret Baby AU</li>
<li>Stranded On A Desert Island AU</li>
<li>Spy AU</li>
<li>Space AU</li>
<li>Stalker AU</li>
<li>Stranger AU</li>
<li>Stripper AU</li>
<li>Siren AU</li>
<li>Stripper AU</li>
<li>Single Parent AU</li>
<li>Succubus AU</li>
<li>Strangers Who End Up On Kiss Cam AU</li>
<li>Secret Agent AU</li>
<li>Secret Spy Au</li>
<li>Star Crossed Lovers AU</li>
<li>Small Town Lovers AU</li>
<li>Surfer AU</li>
<li>Superhero AU</li>
<li>Telepathy AU</li>
<li>Tarzan AU</li>
<li>Time Traveller AU</li>
<li>Teacher/Teacher AU</li>
<li>Tudor AU</li>
<li>Tattoo Shop AU</li>
<li>Tattoo Parlour AU</li>
<li>Thief AU</li>
<li>The Little Mermaid AU</li>
<li>Time Travel AU</li>
<li>Teacher/ Single Parent AU</li>
<li>Thanksgiving AU</li>
<li>Time Travelers AU</li>
<li>Teacher/Student AU {note the reader is a college student}</li>
<li>Unrequited Love AU</li>
<li>Undercover Cop AU</li>
<li>University AU</li>
<li>Vigilante AU</li>
<li>Vampire/Werewolf AU</li>
<li>Victorian AU</li>
<li>Volunteer Together AU</li>
<li>Vampire/Vampire Hunter AU</li>
<li>Vampire AU</li>
<li>Vampire Hunter AU</li>
<li>Vacation AU</li>
<li>Veterinarian AU</li>
<li>Villain AU</li>
<li>Valentine AU</li>
<li>Waiter AU</li>
<li>Wedding AU</li>
<li>Weakness Turns On Lover AU</li>
<li>Wedding Planner AU</li>
<li>Werewolf AU</li>
<li>Witch AU</li>
<li>Wizard AU</li>
<li>Waitress AU</li>
<li>Writer AU</li>
<li>Western AU</li>
<li>Warrior AU</li>
<li>Youtuber AU</li>
<li>Zombie Apocalypse AU</li>
<li>40s AU</li>
<li>50s AU</li>
<li>60s AU</li>
<li>70s AU</li>
<li>80s AU</li>
</ul>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Consequences| Jay Halstead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> </p><p>— um she finds out she’s pregnant and he’s with Erin -ElleVoight {Wattpad requested}</p><p> </p><p>Pairings: Jay Halstead x Voight!Reader, Connor Rhodes x Reader {PLATONIC}</p><p>Featuring: Jay Halstead, y/n, Connor Rhodes, Hank Voight, Will Halstead, Maggie, April.</p><p>Fandom: Chicago P.D.</p><p>Summary: y/n gets some unexpected news that changes her life, and Jay’s.</p><p>WARNINGS: angst, lots of tears, medical stuff I probably got wrong, the reader is a doctor in this, the mention of abortion, cheating (mentioned/implied), more cheating, kissing, this is an imagine so relax linstead fans.</p><p>Word Count:3k+</p><p>NOTE: y/n/n = your nickname. Also, requests are open for Chicago P.D., Chicago Med &amp; Chicago Fire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/836156571-one-chicago-imagines-%E2%9C%A9-p-d-%2B-med-%2B-fire"><em>watty</em></a> <strong>~</strong> <a href="https://halsteadbarnes.tumblr.com/post/190822392352/consequences-jay-halstead"><em>tumblr</em></a></p><p>
  
</p><p>Your grip on the medical stapler gun tightened. As your head throbbed. Your hand trembling. Heart beating faster. You felt lightheaded.</p><p>“Doctor Voight, the stapler.” Connor spoke. Holding his hand out. Waiting for you to put it in his hand. When you didn’t hand it over, Connor raised his head up. Turning his head to the side to look at you. His eyebrows furrowing as he noticed your trembling form.</p><p>“Y/n.” he spoke again. Making you snap your head towards him. Gulping rapidly. You stared at him.</p><p>“The stapler.” Connor spoke again. You looked down at your trembling hand that was holding the stapler. You looked back up at Connor. Who was looking at you. Waiting patiently for you to hand him the stapler.</p><p>“Right…here, sorry.” You spoke. Handing him the stapler. Connor took notice of your trembling hands, as he took the stapler from you. Your head felt like it was spinning.</p><p>“Are you okay, Dr Voight?” Connor asked.</p><p>Just as you were about to reply, you heard the stapler click. Making you flinch.</p><p>“I’m fine…” You mumbled. Black spots appearing in your vision. You felt woozy. Your hand went to grab something, but you collapsed. The last thing you heard was Connor calling your name before darkness surrounded you…</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>The sound of a groan escaped your mouth, making Hank sit right up. His hand gripping your hand tighter.</p><p>Eyes fluttering opened. You let out a whine, as the bright lights blinded you. Making you shut them again.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, you gave me such a scare.” Your dad spoke. Making your eyes flutter open. You quickly turned your head in the direction of where his voice came from.</p><p>“Dad, really I’m fine, you don’t have to be here. I’m sure you have some big case to do.” You huffed out. Taking in his worried features. You tried to remove the blankets from your body. But of course, your father stopped you. Giving you a stern look.</p><p>“Nonsense, Your more Important than that, and you’re not fine. You fainted. A healthy young woman your age doesn’t just faint.” He spoke sternly. Making you roll your eyes.</p><p>“I’m just exhausted, that’s all.” You grumbled. Crossing your arms over your chest. Frowning at him.</p><p>“How many hours have you worked? Have you been getting enough sleep?” Your father asked. Making you roll your eyes again. You pinched the bridge of your nose. Cursing underneath your breath.</p><p>“Seriously?” You whined.</p><p>“Yes, I am serious. I could have lost you today.” Your father grunted out.</p><p>“Well, I survived.” You muttered out. Picking at the hospital blanket. Slightly wincing as the IV cannula poked your vein.</p><p>“I wish you would take this seriously, y/n. You could have died.” Your father shouted.</p><p>“I’m sure all my tests will come back okay.” You sighed. Looking at him. Smiling at him.</p><p>“Maybe you should get fewer working hours, or fewer shifts, or take a holiday.” Your father insisted.</p><p>“Dad, seriously I am fine, I don’t need to cut back on work.” You sighed out. But he didn’t listen to you.</p><p>“How long does it take to run some tests?” Your father grumbled. Looking at the door of the hospital room. His jaw tightening.</p><p>Just as you were about to speak, the door opened. Revealing Connor, holding a tablet. Making you let out a sigh of relief. Being saved from your fathers ranting.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Your father asked before Connor could even shut the door.</p><p>“Everything checked out fine, though your blood pressure is low.” Connor spoke. Making your father grab your hand. Gripping it tighter. While his heart beat faster. You felt your heart go to your throat. As you gripped your fathers’ hand tighter.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing? What does that mean?” Your dad asked. Looking more worried by the second. Thinking the worst.</p><p>Connor looked at you than at your father. Pursing his lips. Before speaking.</p><p>“Hypotension can happen for a number of reasons-” Connor started to say, only for your father to cut him off.</p><p>“What’s the reason?” Your father cut Connor off before Connor could finish what he was saying.</p><p>“The reason for y/n’s, low blood pressure is because she is pregnant. It’s common in the first 24 weeks of pregnancy for blood pressure to drop.” Connor answered. Making your breath quicken. While your dad’s eyes widen in shock.</p><p>“Pregnant, my daughter is pregnant?” Your father asked in shock.</p><p>“Yes, Mr Voight, your daughter is pregnant. Congratulations, y/n.” Connor announced. With a smile on his face. While you looked at him in shock. Your father, on the other hand, was ecstatic.</p><p>“I’m going to be a grandfather?” Your father asked. Tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Mr Voight.” Connor replied. Smiling at him. Hank quickly looked at you. A proud smile on his face. You gave him a fake smile.</p><p>“This is great news.” Your father beamed.</p><p>But all you could think about was how you were going to tell Jay? And how he was going to react? Would he dump you?</p><p>Connor frowned at your reaction. Letting out an awkward cough, before excusing himself.</p><p>“I’ll leave you both alone for a minute, I’ll get your discharge papers straight away.” Connor spoke. Nodding his head at you and your father, before he left the room.</p><p>“Thanks.” You muttered.</p><p>“Thank you.” Your father spoke.</p><p>“My little baby is having a baby.” Your father beamed. Pressing a kiss to your hand. As tears of joy gathered in his eyes.</p><p>“Dad…” You mumbled.</p><p>“Though I have to ask who’s the father?” Your father asked.</p><p>“So, you can beat them up, I don’t think so.” You grumbled.</p><p>“It’s not Rhodes is it?” He asked.</p><p>“No.” you answered him. Scrunching your face up in disdain.</p><p>“Halstead?” he asked again. Making your heartbeat race. You gulped, as you felt anxiety set in. Your throat felt like it was closing. Thinking he finally found out about Jay and you.</p><p>“So, it is Will?” Your father spoke. Taking in your reaction. You felt your heart rate slowly sped down, before letting out a scoff. Relief flooding you. Glad he said the wrong Halstead brother. But that didn’t give you much relief since you still had to tell Jay.</p><p>“What? No. Can you stop interrogating me on who the father is.” You huffed out. Pulling your hand away from his and crossing your arms over your chest.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll lay off.” He spoke. Raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Good.” You grumbled.</p><p>“For now.” He smirked. Making you roll your eyes.</p><p>Just as you were about to speak the door opened. Revealing Connor, holding your discharge papers.</p><p>“Here’s your discharge papers.” Connor spoke. Walking up to your bed. Handing over the discharge papers to you. You gratefully took them from him.</p><p>“I’ll let you get dressed. I’m going to grab the car.” Your father spoke. Getting up.</p><p>“Dad lots of pregnant women drive. I can drive myself home, I’m not injured, just pregnant.” You grumbled. Signing your signature on the discharge papers.</p><p>“Nonsense, I’m taking you home.” Your father spoke. Making you roll your eyes. Your father gave Connor a small smile. Shaking his head at your stubbornness, before leaving the room.</p><p>“Here.” You spoke. Handing Connor the discharge papers.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Connor asked. As you began to take the IV cannula off.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be.” You replied. Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“It’s just…” Connor started to say but stopped himself. Sucking in a deep breath before letting it out. Making you turn your head towards him. Eyes narrowing as you looked at him.</p><p>“When I told you the news of your pregnancy you didn’t seem to happy about it, more shocked than happy.” Connor spoke. Making your jaw tighten.</p><p>“Well, you would be shocked to if it was unexpected.” You grumbled. Taking the blanket off you.</p><p>“Look, y/n I know your current situation isn’t exactly that great. But I hope you tell Jay, instead of getting an abortion.” Connor spoke sternly. You stopped getting up. Giving him a cold glare.</p><p>“Sh, anyone could here you. Besides I’m not going to get rid of the baby. I just…I don’t think I should tell him.” You hissed out.</p><p>“Y/n, he has a right to know. He is the father of your unborn child, it’s his kid.” Connor snapped. You let out a scoff. As tears blurred your vision.</p><p>“Y/n, I highly recommend you tell him.” Connor demanded.</p><p>“As a friend or a doctor.” You snapped. Getting up.</p><p>“As your friend. He was a right to know, you will regret not telling him.” Connor sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“I can’t, what if he leaves me for this? What if he chooses her over me because of this? What if he abandons me, what if-” You gulped out, voice shaking.</p><p>“You do know that.” Connor softly spoke. Walking closer to you. His hands resting on your shoulders.</p><p>“I’m scared, Connor.” You sobbed. Tears falling from your eyes.</p><p>“Hey, sh, I will be here for you when it goes south, just tell him, and if he abandons you and the baby then I will beat him up.” Connor spoke. Pulling you into his chest. His arms wrapping around your shaking form.</p><p>“Thank you.” You mumbled into his chest. As he rubbed his hand up and down your back. Soothing you, for a few more minutes before pulling away.</p><p>“You going to be okay?” Connor asked. As you pulled away from his embrace.</p><p>“Yeah, I always am. I should get dressed.” You answered him. Giving him a slight small smile.</p><p>“I’m here for you, y/n, you know that right.” Connor spoke. Making you smile.</p><p>“I know.” You replied. Connor gave you a slight smile, before leaving you to get changed.</p><p>You quickly put your clothes on. Wiping your tears away, before you exited the room, walking down to the ED…</p><p>You quickly walked into the resident’s lounge area, smiling at Will, as you made your way over towards your locker. Putting the code in.</p><p>“Congratulations, y/n.” Will beamed. Smiling at you.</p><p>“Nothing stays secret in this hospital does it?” You joked</p><p>Will pretended to think for a moment, before answering you.</p><p>“Nope.” He answered. Making you chuckle. As you took your jacket off. Putting it on the coat hanger. Then taking your handbag out of the locker. You quickly took out your phone. Turning it on. Furrowing deeply, as you saw you had twenty missed calls and texts from Jay. Your breathing hitched. As your heart quickened.</p><p>“Y/n, did you hear what I said?” Will asked, snapping you out of your daze.</p><p>“No…What? Sorry.” You apologized. Giving him an apologetic smile.</p><p>“I said if you need someone to help you put the baby furniture up, I’m your guy.” Will spoke. Giving you a charming smile.</p><p>“Right, thanks. I should go before my father gets impatient.” You spoke. Shutting your locker door.</p><p>“Right, see ya, y/n.” Will spoke.</p><p>“See ya, Halstead.” You spoke. Smiling at him as you exited the room. You were immediately wrapped in an embrace.</p><p>“Congratulations, y/n/n.” Maggie spoke. Pulling away. Resting her hand on your stomach.</p><p>“Thanks, Mags.” You responded to her.</p><p>“Congrats y/n.” April spoke. Hugging you carefully.</p><p>“Thanks, April.” You replied. Smiling at her.</p><p>“Better get going, before my dad comes storming in here, or he puts me on house arrest. Which really wouldn’t surprise me.” You mumbled.</p><p>“He just cares about you, sweetie.” Maggie spoke. Her hand resting on your shoulder. And giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Little bit too much.” You muttered. Making Maggie and April let out a chuckle.</p><p>“We are here if you need us. Nothing is off the table.” Maggie spoke. Making you smile at her.</p><p>“You’ll regret saying that, but thank you, I’ll see both of you tomorrow.” You spoke.</p><p>“Bye.” Both Maggie and April spoke. Maggie’s hand slipping from your shoulder, as you walked out of the ED.</p><p>You quickly made your way over to your dad. Who has leaning against the car. Arms crossed. He quickly stood up straight as made your way over towards him.</p><p>“You do realize I can drive myself home.” You spoke. As he opened the passenger door for you.</p><p>“What if you faint on the way home, have a car accident, lose your baby, and your own life?” He spoke.</p><p>“So morbid. Fine, but you aren’t staying at my house. I’m fine.” You huffed. Getting in the car. You shut the door before he could argue. You quickly put your seat belt on.</p><p>He quickly got in. Starting the car up. And speeding off.</p><p>“I really think you should move out of your apartment. It’s too sketchy.” He spoke.</p><p>“Seriously, dad.” You huffed out. As he slowly drove to your apartment complex.</p><p>“Maybe, come live with me.” He suggested making you roll your eyes.</p><p>“Dad, I’m not leaving my apartment just because I’m pregnant, and I’m definitely not moving in with you.” You huffed out. crossing your hands over your chest.</p><p>“I just worry about you. All alone in that apartment. Especially now since your pregnant. Single and alone. You never know what sick minded people are out there.” He spoke.</p><p>“Dad, just drop it, okay.” You grumbled.</p><p>“Okay, but the offer still stands.” He spoke. Making you let out an annoyed sigh.</p><p>The rest of the car ride was met with silence. You let out a sigh of relief as your father stopped in front of your apartment complex. Turning around to face him, as you take your seatbelt off.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, love you.” You spoke. Pressing a soft kiss on his cheek, then a side hug, before opening the door, then exit the car.</p><p>“Wait, just be careful.” He spoke. Making you playfully roll your eyes.</p><p>“Always am.” You responded. Slamming the door before he could say something else.</p><p>You quickly entered your apartment complex. Saying hello to the receptionist, as you made your way to the elevator.</p><p>You quickly entered the elevator. Pressing the button to your floor. Tapping your foot on the ground, as you waited for it to go to your floor. Your mind quickly wandered off. Thinking of how where you going to tell Jay? Should you tell him? I mean he did have a right to know. Would he leave you?</p><p>The loud sound of a ding brought you out of your thoughts. You quickly exited the elevator. Grabbing your keys out of your handbag, as you walked towards your apartment.</p><p>You quickly opened the door. Walking in quickly. Before closing it. Then locking it. You quickly put the chain across. Then turned on the lights. You turned around, stopping in your tracks, as you saw a figure sitting on one of your barstools. A small scream left your mouth, as you put your hand on your heart. Your heart felt like it was in your throat.</p><p>“Y/n.” Jay spoke. Quickly walking over to you. You let out a sigh of relief as you realized it was Jay. But the feeling of your heart in your throat didn’t go away.</p><p>“Oh my god Jay, you scared me.” You gasped out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you weren’t answering my texts or calls, I thought something bad happened to you.” Jay spoke. Wrapping his arms around you. Bringing you closer to his chest. Jay pressed his lips against the top of your head.</p><p>“I’m fine.” You replied. Squeezing your eyes closed.</p><p>“Y/n-” Jay started to say, only for you to cut him off.</p><p>“I have to tell you something, it’s important.” You spoke. Pulling away from his embrace. You stared up at him through tear-filled eyes. Jay frowned at you. As you stared up at him with a sad expression.</p><p>“You’re breaking up with me?” he assumed, tears filling his eyes. As his bottom lip trembled. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“No, I’m not breaking up with you. But you might break up with me.” You spoke softly. This time it was Jay’s eyebrows that furrowed in confusion. His forehead creasing.</p><p>“I would never break up with you.” Jay sniffled out. His thumb caressing your jawline. As he looked at you. Searching your eyes.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” You quickly spoke. Making Jay look at you with a shocked expression.</p><p>“Wait? What?” Jay spoke. His thumb slipping from your jawline.</p><p>“I understand if you want to end this because of this. And well, you know you don’t want anything to do with the baby. But you had a right to know. And I would never keep you from the baby if someday you wanted to be a part of their life one day.” You spoke. Tears blurring your vision. Jay looked away from you. As he gulped rapidly. His jaw clenching. Tears fell out of your eyes. Which broke your heart. You quickly looked down at the ground. Feeling ashamed.</p><p>“Pregnant.” Jay whimpered. You nodded your head. Still looking at the ground. Closing your eyes. As tears fell from your eyes, and down your cheeks.</p><p>You felt Jay’s warm hands cup the side of your face. Pulling it up to look at him. Your eyes fluttered open. Staring at Jay through tear-filled eyes.</p><p>“We’ll work this out, we will make this work.” He reassured you. As you nodded your head weakly.</p><p>“How you are still with her?” You asked. Squeezing your eyes shut. Jay quickly wiped your fallen tears away with the pads of his thumbs.</p><p>“Then I’ll leave her.” He spoke. Making your eyes snap open. You looked up at him in shock. Mouth a gap a bit.</p><p>“Jay-” You started to argue, but he cut you off.</p><p>“I love you so much, I can’t lose you.” Jay cried. His eyes gazing into your eyes. Your tongue slightly wetted your bottom lip. Making Jay’s eyes wander down to your lips. He quickly kissed you passionately. His thumbs caressing your jawline, as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>When Jay pulled his mouth away from yours, he rested his forehead against yours. Staring at you with so much love. One his hands slid down from your face, and towards your stomach. Resting his hand on your stomach.</p><p>He quickly tilted his head up. Pressing a kiss on your forehead. Before wrapping his arms around you. Pulling you close to his chest. carefully making sure he doesn’t hug you to tight.</p><p>“I promise you everything will work out. Everything will be fine.” Jay spoke. Pressing light kisses on top of your head, and your forehead. But you knew that wasn’t true. You knew something bad was going to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Connor Rhodes finding out you have a child from a previous relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Connor found out when he came over unannounced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connor gave you a surprise. You stared at him in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Connor... What are you doing here?" You stuttered out. still standing in the doorway of the half-opened door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I came with dinner." He announced. Holding up a takeaway bag.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gave him a weak smile. Trying to think of some excuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it's too late, the damage is already done. Your child comes over towards you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hugging your legs tightly, while peeking at the stranger at the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who's this mommy?" Your child asks you. Staring at Connor in curiosity. While Connor stared at your child in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gulped rapidly. Lowering yourself towards your child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, munchkin, why don't you brush your teeth, and then choose a book, and I will come and read it to you." You spoke softly. Making them nod their head. Giving the strange man one last curious glance, before rushing off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You composed yourself, as you stood up straight. Facing Connor and giving him a weak smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Connor...Look..." You started to say, but Connor cut you off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have a child?" Connor squeaked out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I was going to tell you." You replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you still seeing the father of the child?" He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? No, he is way long gone." You answered him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, Connor, I was going to tell you, I have a kid. It's just most men when I tell them they take off; I was just scared you would do the same." You rambled out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connor quickly cupped the side of your face. Making you look at him in anticipation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not going to break up with you because you have a child. I love you, y/n, so much." Connor reassured you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to meet them?" You asked, smiling at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course." Connor responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You quickly opened the door wider for him to enter. Connor quickly enters your house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wish I would have gotten more food." Connor joked. Making you let out a chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connor quickly places the takeaway bag on your kitchen counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then turning to look at you. Smiling at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You quickly guided him towards your child's room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your hand wrapped around the doorknob. Twisting the doorknob. Opening the door to the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mommy, I choose a book." Your child shouted excitedly. Her face lit up with happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes quickly looked over to Connor giving him a curious look. As she swayed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honey, this is Connor, my boyfriend. And Connor this is c/n, my (daughter/son)." You introduced them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your child went all shy. While Connor took the opportunity and walked over towards them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crouching down in front of them. Giving them an encouraging smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, c/n. I'm Connor Rhodes, Your mommy's boyfriend." Connor introduced himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C/n looked at you. You gave them an encouraging smile. They then looked back at Connor. Smiling shyly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C/n." They replied. Making Connor smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You leaned against the doorframe. Watching them interact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling more in love with Connor. As he put a smile on your child's face.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Baby Fever Hc w/ Jay Halstead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>you can also, find this on <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/843780936-%F0%9D%93%9E%F0%9D%93%B7%F0%9D%93%AE-%F0%9D%93%92%F0%9D%93%B1%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%AC%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%93%B0%F0%9D%93%B8-%F0%9D%93%98%F0%9D%93%B6%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%93%B0%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%B7%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%BC-%C2%BB-%F0%9D%93%9F-%F0%9D%93%93-%2B-%F0%9D%93%95%F0%9D%93%98%F0%9D%93%A1%F0%9D%93%94-%2B-%F0%9D%93%9C%F0%9D%93%94%F0%9D%93%93-baby-fever">Watty</a> &amp; <a href="https://halsteadbarnes.tumblr.com/post/616875080673280000/baby-fever-hc-w-jay-halstead">Tumblr</a> (though Tumblr being the a-hole that it is hid it from the search bar)</p><ul>
<li><em>Daydreaming/dreaming about having a baby with Jay.</em></li>
<li><em>Dropping hints about having a baby to him.</em></li>
<li><em>Fawning over a baby every time you see one. Sometimes, well all the time he has to pull you away from them.</em></li>
<li><em>Buying baby books. Plus, researching baby things online.</em></li>
<li><em>Especially advice on how to tell your s/o you want to have a baby.</em></li>
<li><em>Jay didn't notice it at first. But when he saw your eyes lit up, when you talked about babies, or held a baby, then he took notice.</em></li>
<li><em>He started to realise when you dropped subtle hints to him about having a baby.</em></li>
<li><em>Usually, there were "I can't wait to have a baby of our own." Or "Our kids would be so cute.".</em></li>
<li><em>Sometimes you will talk about babies, plus having a family of your own one day.</em></li>
<li><em>Jay wasn't going to lie, but the thought of having a baby scared him. But then he got over his initial fear of baby's. especially when he started to think about having one with you.</em></li>
<li><em>Jay took more notice of when there was a case involving a baby.</em></li>
<li><em>He would stand in the doorway and watch you interact with the infant. Looking at you in awe. Sometimes even picturing the baby being his and yours.</em></li>
<li><em>Course you would catch him lurking. Jay would come in and sit beside you and interact with the baby.</em></li>
<li><em>Making the idea of having a baby with him grow stronger. You pretty much end up swooning at him interacting with the infant.</em></li>
<li><em>This goes on for a while till one day, Jay finally says something.</em></li>
<li><em>"We should have one of our own." Jay spoke.</em></li>
<li><em>You quickly turned your head in his direction. Giving him a shocked look. Mouth a gap.</em></li>
<li><em>"W...what?" You stuttered out.</em></li>
<li><em>Jay smiled before speaking to you. His eyes sparkling with happiness. His whole face lit up with happiness.</em></li>
<li><em>"We should have a baby." Jay beamed. Making your heart skip a few beats.</em></li>
<li><em>"Really? I'm dreaming, right. Pinch me." You gasped out.</em></li>
<li><em>Jay let out a chuckle. Pulling you onto his lap. Staring at you.</em></li>
<li><em>"I'm being serious. We should have a baby. We should make a family." Jay insisted. Making you smile.</em></li>
<li><em>"Yes, let's have a baby." You squealed out.</em></li>
<li><em>Wrapping your arms around his neck. Pressing your body against his. Pressing kisses against his cheek.</em></li>
<li><em>Rambling about how perfect our baby/family was going to be. How he was going to be a perfect father.</em></li>
<li><em>Jay interrupted your rambling by grabbing the side of your face and kissing you passionately. Muffling your voice.</em></li>
<li><em>The pads of his thumbs caressing your jawline.</em></li>
<li><em>After a few more seconds or so of kissing you, Jay pulls away from you.</em></li>
<li><em>Kissing your nose.</em></li>
<li><em>"Let's start now." Jay spoke.</em></li>
<li><em>"Right now?" You questioned him. An eyebrow quirked.</em></li>
<li><em>"Yep, right now." Jay responded. His voice lowering an octave. Making you bite your lip before you kissed him passionately.</em></li>
<li><em>"I.. take..that...as...a..yes." Jay spoke, through kisses.</em></li>
<li><em>And well you know the rest.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sexting Hc w/ Kelly Severide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNINGS: Contains sexual acts, mentions sex, explicit context, 18+, NSFW, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), probably shitty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sexting isn't unusual for Kelly and you to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Normally it is when both of you are away from each other, when either Kelly or you are horny, or both of you are horny at the same time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You start of slow, with a text saying <b>I can't stop thinking about you. </b>Sometimes Kelly sexts first. Or <b>I just want to cuddle you and kiss you, and maybe fuck you. I want you. I need you inside of me right now.</b> <b>every time I think about you I get wet.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The responses being <b>what else will you do to me? Tell me more</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two of you go back and forth listing sexual fantasies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes the both of you will go into memory lane. Reminiscing about past sexual events. <b>I can't stop thinking about the time you made me scream or I can't get last night out of my mind. I can't imagine ever coming as hard as I did when you sucked my dick. Remember that time we did it in the showers of your firehouse.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whichever one sets the scene. Going into visual detail of what they will do to the other/ what will happen later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You go into vivid detail on how you are going to leave kisses across his neck, kissing down his abdomen towards his cock. Your hand grabbing his shaft, gliding your tongue up to his tip. Repeating that same action, a couple of times, then kissing his shaft, before thrusting your mouth down over his cock, and starting to suck. Using your saliva as lubricant. While you looked up at him through hooded eyes. Your other hand massaging his balls, you then would then quicken your sucking. Twisting your hands up and down his shaft, while sucking. Sometimes stopping sucking and nibbling softly while licking, then going back to sucking. You would then explain how his moans would make you wet, but most importantly how his cock convulses in your mouth, and how his warm come goes down your throat. You would then text how you would swallow it.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck you have no idea how much I want to you right now. +</em>
  </b>
  <em> <b>I'm going to make you beg for it when I get home Is what Kelly would respond with.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, you would then explain how you would ride him. Teasing his cock with your wetness before putting it inside of you. Your hands resting on his chest, while you bounce up and down on his dick. Your head was thrown back in ecstasy. The sound of skin and skin slapping against each other. Moaning loudly. Your wall clenching around his dick. You would then draw out how the two of you would come. His cum spilling out of your vagina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, saying how you wish you were staring into his blue eyes while touching his rock-hard abs while he fucks you roughly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This turns Kelly on, even more, <b>your messages have me so distracted. + I love when you talk like that.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kelly would then go into vivid detail of what he would do to you (or like to do to you).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Starting with who he would pin you down onto the bed, pulling your jeans down. Then pulling your trembling needy body towards him. Lowering his mouth down below your breasts. Leaving butterfly kisses. Trailing his mouth down towards the waistband of your panties. Pulling them down with his teeth, till he pulled them off completely. Then trailing butterfly kisses up towards your thigh, repeating the same action till his mouth hovers over your wet core. His warm breath fanning over your wet core, making you tremble even more underneath him. He would then kitten lick up your slits. Swirling his tongue around your clit. Your moans were music to his ears. He would tease you with his tongue for a few more seconds before weaving his tongue between your folds. His blue eyes looking into your e/c eyes. He would then switch up techniques attaching his mouth to your clit and sucking harshly, while inserting two fingers into you, then pulling them and out thrusting them back in again. Repeating the same action. This would leave you breathless. Your body trembling. Toes curling, head back as far as it could go. Fingers gripping the bedsheets, while moaning his name. He would continue to finger fuck you while sucking on your clit until you came. Still licking you as you came down from your high, then removing his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he would remove his pants then boxers. Quickly crawling over to you. hovering above you. aligning his dick with your entrance. Though instead of entering you. he teased the tip of his dick on your folds, making you let out a whine. Begging him to fuck you already. Course, he would enter you. starting at a slow pace, then picking up speed. Your fingernails digging into his biceps as he thrusted into you. head arched back. Eyes closed shut mouth a gap. Legs wrapping around his waist, burying him deeper into you. His mouth buried into your neck, leaving hot heavy kisses on your neck. Pressing his body weight onto you. Your walls clenching around his dick with every thrust. Your toes curling. His thrusting getting faster and rougher. Moans filling the room. Both of you getting closer to release. He would then whisper dirty things into your ear, bringing you closer to your release. Once you orgasmed, he orgasmed. Both of you being in pure bliss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Course this makes you even wetter, you reply with <b>you make me so wet. </b>While touching yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The both of you don't take too long answering back.</em>
</p><p>Whenever Kelly asks you What are you wearing right now? You send <em>him nudes or pictures of you in your lingerie. Course your face isn't in the picture. This gets him even harder. With the caption, <b>it's too bad you're not here right now.</b></em></p><p>
  <em>If it's your lower region then it has the caption, I'm so wet right now, or I've been a bad girl, you should punish me.</em>
</p><p><em>Sometimes you don't use captions and use these emoji instead </em>😉/😏/💋/ 👅/💦</p><p>
  <em>Normally the responses are; <b>Literally going to be all over you when I see you, your messages have me so distracted, I can't get enough of you</b></em>
</p><p>Or you just send the nudes randomly. Plus, lingerie pics randomly.</p><p>
  <em>Course you delete any risky pics off your phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kelly and you use emojis for texting instead of well-using words.</em>
</p><p>The eggplant 🍆 or the hotdog 🌭 = dick</p><p>The peace sign ✌️or the taco🌮= vagina</p><p>Peach 🍑 = butt</p><p>Pointed finger 👉 = fingering</p><p>Sweat droplets 💦 = orgasm</p><p><em>pointed finger</em> 👉<em> + Ok hand</em>👌<em> = "let's have penetrative sex."</em><br/><em>Tongue</em>👅<em> + taco </em>🌮<em>+ sweat droplets </em>💦<em> or lips </em>💋 <em>+ eggplant </em>🍆<em>+ fireworks</em>🎆<em> = "I am going to go down on you until you come."</em></p><p><em>Admission ticket </em>🎟️<em>+ woman dancing</em>💃<em> + eyes</em> 👀<em> =</em> <em>"I would very much appreciate a striptease performance."</em></p><p><em>Baguette </em><em>🥖</em><em> + honey pot</em><em>🍯</em><b> =</b> <em>"I want to put my penis into your sweet vagina."</em></p><p>
  <em>Eggplant </em>
  <em>🍆</em>
  <em> + lips</em>
  <em>💋</em>
  <b>=</b>
  <em> "I'm going to suck your dick."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is sexting without pleasuring yourself. And well Kelly pleasures himself to. If the two of you are near other people, then both of you will find a room that is unoccupied and masturbate, while sexting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonus points if you also work at firehouse 51.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What If | Jay Halstead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>❛❛ i wanted with jay halstead, yn being younger than him and not wanting to take over their relationship (jay). Until yn be held hostage and he despair, cute ending -fofisstilinski❜❜<br/>Pairings: Jay Halstead x Reader<br/>Featuring: Y/n, Jay Halstead, Elyse, Hailey Upton, Unnamed Male Oc, Nurses, Ethan Choi, Will Halstead.<br/>Fandom: Chicago P.D.<br/>Summary: Jay is left feeling distraught after y/n gets held, hostage. <br/>WARNINGS: fluff, angst, kidnapping, being held hostage, worried!Jay, almost death, betrayal, medical stuff I got wrong.<br/>Word Count:3k + {3,876}<br/>NOTE: I apologise this took so long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>also, find this on<a href="https://halsteadbarnes.tumblr.com/post/614245477020581888/what-if-jay-halstead"> tumblr</a> + <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/858898171-%F0%9D%93%9E%F0%9D%93%B7%F0%9D%93%AE-%F0%9D%93%92%F0%9D%93%B1%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%AC%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%93%B0%F0%9D%93%B8-%F0%9D%93%98%F0%9D%93%B6%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%93%B0%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%B7%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%BC-%C2%BB-%F0%9D%93%9F-%F0%9D%93%93-%2B-%F0%9D%93%95%F0%9D%93%98%F0%9D%93%A1%F0%9D%93%94-%2B-%F0%9D%93%9C%F0%9D%93%94%F0%9D%93%93-what-if">watty</a></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jay entered the bedroom the both of you shared. He bit his lower lip. Eyes scanning over your figure.</p><p>“Don’t tell me I forgot an important date?” Jay asked. Eyes widening slightly.</p><p>You let out a chuckle. Putting the last finishing touches of makeup onto your face.</p><p>“No, you’re off the hook.” You teased him. Putting your makeup on the dressing table.</p><p>“I’m going out with Elyse.” You spoke again. Grabbing your high heels and putting them on. Jay’s face fell.</p><p>“Oh…” Jay muttered out. His face dropping into a glum look. Before he replaced it with a forced smile.</p><p>“Well, have fun. Don’t stay out too late.” Jay spoke again. An unsettling feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>You let out a chuckle. Fixing your dress as you stood up. Before turning to face him. Your hands cupping his jaw. Jay looked into your eyes.</p><p>“Yes, dad. I’ll try not to stay out too late.” You joked. Smiling happily at him. Jay smiled at you. But it still didn’t defuse the unsettling feeling he felt in his gut. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you. It was your friend Elyse. She was shady, and he didn’t trust her. She was bad news.</p><p>Jay bit his inner cheek. Stopping himself from trying to get you to reconsider and stay at home. But he didn’t want to control what you did. So, instead, he held back. Giving you a small smile, that didn’t quite reach his eyes. But you were way too excited to notice.</p><p>You quickly pecked his lips. Then pulled away. Your hands pulling away from his jawline. Smiling at him brightly.</p><p>“I’ll be home at eleven.” You spoke. Grabbing your clutch from the end of the bed and walking away from him. Then out of the bedroom.</p><p>Jay had to stop himself from reaching out to you. A sad look formed on his face as you left the house. Anxiety started to creep in, as he over thought all the things that could happen to you while you hang out with Elyse.</p><p>Jay ran his fingers through his hair. Dishevelling it. As his mind swamped with thoughts of what could happen to you….</p><p>・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。</p><p>Elyse wrapped her arms around you. Letting out a squeal of excitement. Though the sound of the music drowned it out.</p><p>“It is so good you came. I missed you.” Elyse shouted. Hugging you tightly.</p><p>“I missed you too.” You shouted. Hugging her back just as tight.</p><p>Elyse pulled back. A smile gracing her lips.</p><p>“Let’s do shots.” She yelled. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the bar counter. She then signalled for two shots. Once she got them, she gave you one. Then picked her shot up, downed it down. You did the same. Cringing as the liquor burned your throat.</p><p>Elyse ordered another four shots. Then turned to you. Sliding two over to you.</p><p>“So, how’s life? How is that cop boyfriend of yours? I’m surprised he let you out.” Elyse grumbled. Downing her shot.</p><p>“It’s good, how about you? and he is amazing. He isn’t that bad you know.” You answered her. Elyse rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Same old same old.” She muttered.</p><p>“Just you wait, it won’t be too long until he controls your life, then the relationship. Soon you will be on a tight leash.” She spoke. Downing her third shot.</p><p>You rolled your eyes before replying.</p><p>“Enough about boys and relationships lets dance.” You suggested. Grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the dance floor.</p><p>Both of you dancing away. Giggling all the while dancing with each other.</p><p>Elyse suddenly went ridged making you give her a confused expression. Her face went pale. Her bottom lip quivering.</p><p>“Elyse is everything okay?” you asked her. But she didn’t reply. Her gaze was set on something behind you.</p><p>You followed her gaze. Looking even more confused. All you saw was a scruffy looking man glaring at your friend. You turned around to face her.</p><p>“If this guy is bothering you, then tell me, I’ll get Jay to-” You spoke.</p><p>Elyse snapped out of her trance and gave you a bitchy look. Making you blink rapidly.</p><p>She let out a scoff.</p><p>“So, he can judge me even more. It’s fine. Let’s continue dancing.” She grumbled.</p><p>“Elyse, glad I finally found you.” A deep gruff voice spoke from behind you. You turned around to see the guy she was staring at. Elyse went pale.</p><p>“And I see you have company with you.” He spoke again. His eyes scanning your body. It made your skin crawl. You quickly grabbed her hand. Elyse squeezed your hand tight. Gulping rapidly.</p><p>“Look, I’ll get you what you want. You don’t have to bring her into this. I’m good, I will get it for you.” She spoke. Making your eyebrows furrow. <em>What the hell is she talking about?</em></p><p>“Hmm, but I do. You said that the last time, and yet here we are now.” He spoke. You suddenly realized what they were talking about drugs. Your heart beated faster.</p><p>“Okay, I…-” She started to say only for him to cut her off.</p><p>“No, it’s not okay, Elyse.” He growled.</p><p>“She’s a girlfriend of a cop.” Elyse confessed. Making your face fell. This wasn’t going to end well.</p><p>The guys face turned into an angry expression. As he turned his attention towards you. Glaring at you.</p><p>“If you held her hostage, then you will get more drugs then I owe you. Think about it.” Elyse suggested.</p><p>“Elyse…” You stuttered out. Looking at her with a look of betrayal. How could she do this to you? you thought she was your friend.</p><p>“And how do I know this isn’t a setup?” he asked. Turning his cold hard glare to her.</p><p>“You just have to trust me.” She replied. Holding his gaze. A determined look on her face.</p><p>The guy thought about it for a second before smiling.</p><p>“Fine.” He grumbled. Staring at her. Elyse and he seemed to have a silent conversation.</p><p>Elyse gripped your hand and tugged you out of the club. Though you held your ground not that it worked.</p><p>“Elyse.” You whimpered out. Tears forming in your eyes. Elyse ignored you. As the both of you walked into a dark alleyway.</p><p>“Why?” You asked her. Fear starts to set in. Elyse turned around to face you. A fierce look in her eyes.</p><p>“Because, y/n, you have Jay looking out for you. I have no one.” She growled out.</p><p>“But why me?” You whimpered out. Tears clouding your vision.</p><p>“Your boyfriend is a cop, he has access to drugs, I’m sure they keep drugs in evidence bags.” She growled out.</p><p>“You know he will take you down as well, he will find you and he will-” You started to rant, but the guy cupped a hand over your mouth muffling your voice. His other hand made quick work and pinned your hands behind your back, putting zip ties around your wrist. Binding them together. He then put a cloth around your mouth drowning out your screams and protests and empty threats. You thrashed against him. But he had a firm strong grip on you as he picked you up. Discarding you into the back seat of the SUV.</p><p>“Get in the car.” He ordered Elyse. Walking straight up to her.</p><p>“Why me?” Elyse whimpered out. She felt horrible for doing this to you. But she had to. She had no other choice.</p><p>“Because, if this is some kind of set up, I want to shoot you myself.” He growled out. Making her whimper. She nodded her head. Walking over to the passenger side, and opening the door, then hopping in. The guy then went over to the driver’s side. Hopping in. Then starting the ignition. Driving to some run-down house in a sketchy neighbourhood.</p><p>He quickly got out of the car. Opening the passenger door. And pulling you out. You screamed but it was no use. Your screams were muffled. He then proceeded to walk you to the door of his house. Elyse trailing behind.</p><p>The guy fished for your phone. When he found it he smiled.</p><p>“Unlock it.” He commanded. Holding your phone near your face.</p><p>“No.” You replied your voice muffled. He didn’t like your response.</p><p>“Unlock it.” He demanded again. Backhanding you hard. You let out a whimper. As more tears fell from your eyes. You quickly did as you were told.</p><p>He quickly went into your contacts scrolling down until he pressed a contact called my love with a red emoji heart. He scoffed before dialling the number. Bringing the phone up to his ear. Your gaze wandered to your so-called friend. She quickly looked away.</p><p>“Y/n-” Jay greeted, before getting cut off.</p><p>“Hello, I have something of yours? And if you want her back then you are going to have to get me ten bags of cocaine.” The guy spoke in a demanding tone.</p><p>・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。</p><p>Jay felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew he couldn’t trust Elyse.</p><p>“Listen here, you asshole, if you hurt her-” Jay threatened but got cut off.</p><p>“No, you listen here you pig, I’ll give you an hour tops, I’ll text you the address.” He growled out. Hanging up.</p><p>Jay felt like the whole world was closing in on him. His breathing quickened. As he swallowed hard.</p><p>He quickly grabbed a duffle bag. He quickly made a beeline to the front door. Grabbing his truck keys off the key hook. And walking out the door. Unlocking his truck. And getting in. Throwing the duffle bag on the passenger seat. He put the keys into the ignition. Turning them. The truck roared to life. Jay quickly speeds off. Not bothering to put a seat belt on or care about sticking to the speed limit.</p><p>Stopping at the precinct. Jay grabbed the duffle bag, stashing it under his puffy jacket. Just as he was about to exit his truck his phone pinged. Jay quickly fished his phone out of his pocket. Quickly opening the message. He wished he didn’t though. It felt like his heart was in his throat. As he stared at the phone in pure terror. It felt like his heart had stopped, as he continued to look at the photo of you with a gunshot wound located in your abdomen. While your hands were bound. Your mouth gagged. With the caption; <b><em>And for motivation.</em></b> Then the address. Jay quickly got out. Rushing over to where they kept the evidence. He smiled at the guard.</p><p>“Hi, I just need to check something.” Jay spoke. The guard gave him a sceptical look before finally letting him in.</p><p>Jay smiled as he walked past. Going straight into the storage room. He quickly searched the boxes until he found the bags of cocaine. Gulping as he saw the bags of drugs. He opened the duffle bag. Then put the bags of drugs in. He zipped it up then left the room.</p><p>Just as Jay opened the driver’s side door. He heard Hailey call out to him. Jay cursed under his breath.</p><p>“Jay, you’re here late.” Hailey spoke.</p><p>“Yeah, I just forget something. I have to go.” Jay responded quickly. Hopping into the truck. Just as he was about to shut the door, Hailey stopped him.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong? Did y/n and you have a fight or something?” Hailey asked. Making Jay even more anxious. He had to get to you before you bled out.</p><p>Jay’s breath hitched at the mention of your name. The picture of you bleeding out on the floor were the only things flashing through his mind right now.</p><p>“Jay…” Hailey started to say, only for Jay to interrupt her sharply.</p><p>“I can’t do this right now Hailey, I have to go.” Jay snapped at her. Hailey’s expression dropped to a hurt look.</p><p>“Jay…” She started to say but he cut her off.</p><p>“Y/n is going to die if I don’t get this duffle bag to the guy who holding her hostage.” Jay snapped. Fury in his eyes.</p><p>Hailey’s expression turned into a look of dread.</p><p>“Okay, then we will get Hank and the rest of the team-” She spoke, but Jay cut her off.</p><p>“It will be too late, he already shot her in a fatal spot. Every second counts, and I’m wasting time.” Jay choked out.</p><p>“Okay, then I will come with you.” she announced. Walking over to the passenger side door. Opening it and getting in. Jay started the truck when she was walking over to the passenger side. As soon as she got in, he took off. Not even waiting for her to close the door.</p><p>Hailey opened her mouth to speak, but Jay cut her off.</p><p>“This has to be Elyse’s doing. If y/n dies because of her I’m going to make her life a living hell.” Jay hissed out. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Knuckles turning white.</p><p>“Jay, you need to calm down. We have to figure out a plan.” Hailey spoke. Looking at Jay cautiously as he drove like a maniac.</p><p>“The plan is to go in, rescue y/n, then take her to the hospital.” Jay grumbled.</p><p>“You don’t know how many people are in there. You know he has a weapon. But how many?” Hailey stated. But all Jay could think about was getting to you before you bled out.</p><p>“Then cover for me.” Jay demanded.</p><p>“Jay, you have to think rational.” Hailey responded. Looking at Jay then at the road.</p><p>“My girlfriend is holding onto the brink of life. Thinking rationally is out of the question.” Jay grumbled.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll have your back.” Hailey sighed…</p><p>・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。</p><p>Elyse pressed her jacket onto the gunshot wound. Pressing hard. Making you wince. Your body was going into shock.</p><p>“You didn’t have to shot her.” She snapped at him. Glaring at the guy. Before going over to you. Kneeling next to you. She gave you a sympathetic look. While you looked at her through teary eyes. Heart hurting from her betrayal. You didn’t want her anywhere near you.</p><p>“And you could have given me my drugs.” He snapped back.</p><p>You scooted slightly away from her. Which made your whole body feel like it was on fire.</p><p>“Don’t…touch…me.” You hissed through gritted teeth. Though your voice was muffled by the gag. Wincing as pain coursed through your body.</p><p>Elyse looked at you with a hurt expression. But you held no sympathy for her. She was the one that put you in this situation in the first place.</p><p>“Your hurt.” She stated. You just glared at her. Elyse looked behind her. As she pressed harder on your wound. She then looked back at you. Giving you a sad smile.</p><p>“We should take her to the hospital.” Elyse spoke. The guy let out a growl. Stalking is way over to her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanked her up. Giving her an icy glare. She gulped as she stared into his eyes.</p><p>“You’re the one that suggested using her as bait.” He growled through clenched teeth.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were going to shot her.” Elyse shot back. Glaring at him. While you felt yourself slowly slipping into unconscious. Eyes slowly closing. Your breathing getting shallower by every second. Just as your eyes finally closed the sound of a gunshot sounded through the room…</p><p>“Chicago PD.” Jay yelled.</p><p>The guy that was holding Elyse, let out a choked gasp looking down at his stomach. Blood pooling around his dark shirt. He quickly let go of Elyse as Hailey handcuffed the guy, saying the Miranda warning to him. Then called for backup.</p><p>Jay didn’t wait any longer making a beeline towards you. His heart beating against his ribcage harder. Jay’s eyes watered with tears. He quickly swooped you up in his arms. Holding you close to his chest.</p><p>“I got you.” Jay reassured you. Mainly to himself. His heart racing quickly. The feeling of dread washing over him. Jay raced out of the house towards his truck. Not noticing that Elyse was following.</p><p>“Jay, I…” Elyse started to say but Jay cut her off rather abruptly interrupted her. Turning around to face her. His jaw clenched tight. Elyse’s eyes dropped to your limp figure. She let out a sob. But Jay wasn’t buying it. He loathed her. It was her fault that you were fighting for your life, hanging by a thread. And she was wasting his time.</p><p>“Just stop. This is all your fault. If she doesn’t make it, you better pray for a miracle.” Jay growled out. Before turning on his heel. He quickly opened the door to the back seat. Putting you in carefully. Before shutting the door and rushing to the driver’s side. Once he opened the door he got in quickly and shut the door. Turning the keys in the ignition. Jay pressed the foot on the accelerator and sped off. Not caring about breaking the speed limit.</p><p>Jay looked at you through the rear-view mirror then back at the road.</p><p>He felt a bit of relief when he finally got to the hospital. Jay didn’t bother finding a park, instead pulling up infront of the entry. Jay rushed out of his vehicle. Leaving the drivers door open, and the car running still. Jay opened the passenger door, quickly picking you up, and running into the hospital in a frantic mess. Leaving the passenger door open also.<br/><br/>“Help, someone, help her. She’s been shot.” Jay yelled desperately. Gaining the attention of some nurses, as well as Will and Ethan. Ethan and Will rushed over. Ethan pulling a gurney towards Jay. Jay gently put you down on it. Grabbing hold of your hand. Squeezing tight. Jay followed them as they went into Baghdad.</p><p>“What happened?” Will asked as he checked your vitals. Face contorting into worry as he couldn’t find a pulse. While Ethan checked your bullet wound. Will then intubated on you. While a nurse hooked you up to a monitor.</p><p>“Hostage situation. She’s going to okay right? You can save her?” Jay asked. Voice shaking with fear.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Jay.” Will reassured him. Trying not to let Jay see his concern. Jay looked at you, then at the screen noticing a flatline. Panic started to wash over him.</p><p>“She’s going to have to go into surgery. The bullets still in there, and she’s lost a lot of blood.” Ethan spoke. Will nodded, as they rolled you out of the room. Jay followed hand still in yours.</p><p>“Will…” Jay gasped out. Will looked at him, as his hand slipped away from yours.</p><p>“Just stay here, we are going to take good care of her.” Will reassured him.</p><p>Jay shook his head vigorously, as they pulled you away from him. Jay felt a dull pain in his heart. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair. Letting tears fall from his eyes. He couldn’t lose you….</p><p>・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。</p><p>Jay sat on the uncomfortable waiting chair. Running his fingers through his dishevelled hair. The rims of his eyes red from crying. Cheeks stained with tears. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Jay felt a hand on his shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. Making him look up. Hailey gave Jay a sympathetic smile. He looked behind her to see the rest of the team.</p><p>“Hey, she’s going to be okay. She is going to make it through.” Hailey spoke. The rest of the team agreeing with her.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have let her go out with her.” Jay mumbled.</p><p>“Jay, it’s not your fault.” Hailey spoke.</p><p>“She’s never going to see her again.” Jay grumbled. Jaw clenching as he thought about Elyse.</p><p>Just as Hailey or any of the other team members were about to say something Will’s voice called Jay’s name.</p><p>Jay stood up rather quickly. As well as everyone else. Jay quickly rushed over to his brother.</p><p>“Is she okay? Did she make it? She isn’t dead, is she?” Jay asked. Will put his hand on Jay’s shoulder.</p><p>“The surgery went well. She is in recovery. Do you want to see her?” Will replied. Jay nodded his head frantically.</p><p>“Yes.” Jay replied. Will told Jay the room number, and he took off.</p><p>Once he reached your room, he wasted no time in entering it. Rushing over to you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, then your lips. He picked up your hand kissing it. Before he dragged a chair over towards your bed. Holding onto your hand for dear life. Peppering your hand with kisses.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you go with her. Please, please wake up.” Jay sobbed. Pressing his lips to your hand. Tasting his salty tears. Jay studied you closely. His heart skipped a beat as he saw your eyes flutter open.</p><p>“Hey.” You mumbled groggily. Once your eyes set sight on him. Jay smiled at you. Making you weakly smile.</p><p>“Hey, you gave me a fright.” Jay responded. Kissing your hand again. You tried to sit up. But winced in pain. Jay quickly got up.</p><p>“Sh, it’s okay, just rest.” Jay cooed. Pushing you gently back down. You gave him a sad look, as tears filled your eyes. Jay looked at you in concern. He quickly laid next to you. Wrapping his arms around you. And bringing you closer to his chest.</p><p>“I thought she was my friend.” You sobbed into his chest. Jay rubbed his hand up and down your back soothingly. Pressing kisses on the top of your head.</p><p>“I know.” Jay replied.</p><p>“S…she betrayed me.” You sobbed into his chest.</p><p>“She is going to pay for this, y/n. I promise you that.” Jay spoke. You pulled away from his chest. Nodding your head. Jay’s thumb gently tracing your bottom lip. Both of you staring at each other intently. Jay’s other hand rested on your jawline.</p><p>“I love you, y/n, so much. It’s going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you ever again.” Jay promised you. Leaning towards you. His lips pressing against yours softly, making your breath get caught in your throat.</p><p>“No one is going to hurt you again.” He whispered after he pulled away from your lips. His forehead rested against yours. Jay pulled away. Wrapping his arms around you again. Pulling you close to his chest. You wrapped your arms around him. Nestling your face into his chest.</p><p>“Never again.” He whispered to himself. Pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>